Feliz cumpleaños
by Stephh. D
Summary: ¿Como sería la vida de Bella si Edward nunca la hubiese convertido? No es un buen sumary... pero léanlo y dejen su opinión!
1. Chapter 1

18 años:

-¿Te importa que haga una cosa? –me preguntó mientras me abrazaba con fuerza.

-Lo que quieras.

Pero me soltó y se apartó de mí.

-Lo que quieras, excepto eso –me quejé.

Sin hacerme caso, Edward me tomó de la mano y me levantó de la cama. Después se plató de pie frente a mí, con las manos sobre mis hombros y el gesto serio.

-Quiero hacer esto como Dios manda. Por favor, recuerda que has dicho que sí. No me estropees este momento.

-Oh, no-dije boquiabierta, mientras él clavaba una rodilla en el suelo.

-Pórtate bien-murmuró.

Respiré hondo.

-Isabella Swan –me miró a través de aquellas pestañas de una longitud imposible. Sus ojos dorados eran tiernos y, a la vez, abrasadores-. Prometo amarte para siempre, todos los días de mi vida. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Quise decirle muchas cosas. Algunas no eran agradables, mientras que otras resultaban más empalagosas y románticas de lo que el propio Edward habría soñado.

Antes de que cualquier palabra lograra escapar de mis labios, las piernas comenzaron a fallarme y el suelo se me hizo demasiado cercano al rostro.

Lo siguiente de lo que fui conciente era del frío que oprimía mis brazos y me sostenía la cabeza.

-¿Qué diablos te pasó? –No era difícil notar su preocupación aun con los ojos cerrados.

Intenté levantarme pero Edward no lo permitió.

-Mejor te llevo yo.

Me cargó como a una niña hasta la cama y medio segundo después me alcanzó un vaso con agua.

-Si te vas a mover a esa velocidad va a ser muy difícil controlarte para que no te escapes de mi –bromeé mientras tomaba el vaso entre mis temblorosas manos.

Pero él no parecía tener ganas de reír. Su semblante estaba duro como una roca y sus ojos aun reflejaban desesperación.

-Por favor –rogué mientras con un gesto le pedía que se sentara a mi lado-. Ya deberías estar acostumbrado a mis inesperadas reacciones. Si vas a asustarte cada vez que tropiezo o me desmayo… -no terminé la frase, conciente de que había dejado en claro mi punto.

-Me preocupa lo frágil que eres. Los humanos no tienden a desfallecer como tu. Imagina como aumenta el peligro que corres junto a mí.

-Edward, no voy a escuchar ese discurso de nuevo. Se me escapa la vida escuchándote repetir las mismas palabras una y otra vez. ¿Por qué no, simplemente, terminas con tus miedos y acabas todo de una vez por todas? –recliné la cabeza a un lado para dejar el cuello expuesto.

Sentí la piel erizarse cuando sus finos dedos recorrieron la zona de mi garganta.

-No sabes lo que me estás pidiendo –cerré los ojos con fuerza. Esperaba que diera un paso al frente y cumpliera con su palabra antes de tiempo, pero sabía que eso no pasaría y que en realidad lo único que me daría sería su monólogo del alma-. Es obvio que una parte de mi desea que te conviertas en lo que soy. De esa forma ya no tendría que ser tan cuidadoso. Todos los problemas desaparecerían. Pero… -ahí iba a empezar- perdería mucho de ti. El aroma, tus ojos, tu piel, tus torpes movimientos, el sonido constante de tu respiración, el palpitar de tu corazón, tus mejillas sonrosadas. No puedo renunciar a eso.

Me separé de él, ejerciendo toda mi fuerza para que me diera espacio. Tenía que procesar las palabras que acababa de pronunciar. Observé su rostro con detenimiento, intentando descubrir el significado oculto en sus palabras. Pero al contemplar sus ojos descubrí que había dicho todo de la forma más directa posible.

-¿Es que no vas a convertirme? –mi voz sonó en un murmullo quebradizo mientras rogaba porque las lágrimas permanecieran dentro mío.

Lo odiaba porque él no podía llorar.

Negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada al suelo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –Articulé entre llantos- ¿Es que no estás seguro de amarme? ¿Crees que la eternidad es demasiado larga para los dos? ¿Es eso?

Me sujetó por los hombros para obligarme a mantenerme sentada.

-Claro que estoy seguro de amarte. Y no, la eternidad nunca sería suficiente para estar contigo, siempre querría más de ti. El problema es ese: quiero mas de ti, de Bella, la Bella que conozco, de la cual me enamoré. Tengo miedo de que eso cambie. De que tú cambies.

Algo en mi mente consiguió encajar sus palabras de modo que algo "coherente" saliera de todo aquello.

-¿Vas a decirme que parte de lo que sientes por mi se debe al deseo de mi sangre? –Mi voz era calma, como si hubiese comprendido todo.

Volvió a posar sus obres sobre los míos. Su rostro era una mezcla entre confusión y sorpresa.

-Tu sangre es parte de ti –admitió-, pero no la más importante.  
-Tú mismo lo haz dicho: el palpitar de mi corazón y el rubor. ¡Dios, Edward, conviérteme o mátame, pero haz algo de una vez!

Pareció espantarse ante mis palabras.

-No voy a matarte. Eso sería lo último que haría en mi existencia.

Hizo silencio y yo hablé para remarcar lo que ya parecía obvio.

-¿Pero tampoco vas a convertirme?

-No, no voy a convertirte. Al menos no por ahora.

Me apresuré a levantarme y salir del cuarto.

-Por favor, Bella –tomó mi mano para que no siguiera caminando.

-Edward, sueltamente. No puedes tenerme así para toda la vida. Hay otros vampiros que estarán dispuestos a hacerme un favor.

-¿Quién? ¿Victoria? ¿Alguno de los Vulturis? Sí, estoy seguro de que ellos estarán encantados. Y ni siquiera pienses en mi familia. Ellos nunca harían una cosa así sin antes discutirlo conmigo.

Para ese momento las lágrimas salían a borbotones de mis ojos y los gemidos de dolor se asomaban por mis labios.

-¿No lo comprendes? Yo no puedo dejarte ir. Seré un masoquista y un egoísta, pero, en esta oportunidad, es mi decisión la que cuenta y ya he elegido.

Todo dolor fue cegado por la ira.

En ese instante no quise mirarlo a los ojos y ver su expresión victoriosa mientras yo me deshacía por dentro.

-Edward, suéltame.

En el instante en el que me liberó corrí hacía la planta baja de la casa decidida a irme de allí lo antes posible.

No me importó que el resto de la familia se encontrara en la sala; que Alice me mirara con tristeza, que el rostro de Esme reflejara preocupación, que Jasper comprendiera mis sentimientos o que Rosalie observara la escena, triunfante.

Al cruzar el umbral no tardé en darme cuenta de que no tenía forma de volver a mi hogar. Mi coche no estaba allí y la única opción que me quedaba era caminar.

Emprendí el viaje de regreso a casa, meditando.

El cielo era oscuro y se distinguían las contrastantes nubes que anunciaban una tormenta. El aire era frío, propio del lugar y la estación, y todo ruido era opacado por el golpeteo del viento contra los árboles.

Me abracé a mi misma para mantener un poco de calor. No lo necesitaba, pensé, de haber estado allí conmigo, solo me hubiese dado más frío –claro que si hubiese estado él allí no estaría caminando sino dentro de su auto, con su cazadora-.

Las lágrimas volvían a empapar mi rostro al tiempo que rememoraba nuestra discusión.

Él no estaba dispuesto a aceptarme por toda la eternidad.

No estaba pensando en lo que yo quería.

Me estaba obligando a que pasara toda una vida de mortal junto a él, con todas sus estúpidas restricciones, impidiéndome llevar una vida normal.

Estaba claro que cuando saliera con esas palabras, él se excusaría alegando que yo era libre de marcharme cuando se me viniera en gana. Como si eso fuera posible.

A ambos nos aterraba la idea de separarnos –de nuevo- y ninguno estaría dispuesto a que algo así sucediera.

Pero, ¿Qué iba a hacer?

¿Que pasaría cuando tuviera 30 años? No veía posible entregarle mi alma y mi cuerpo a otra persona que no fuera Edward.

¿Qué pasaría cuando quisiera tener hijos? No era algo con lo que estuviera soñando en ese momento y, de ser vampiro, estoy segura que no me habría importado, pero teniendo la oportunidad, toda mujer querría un bebe.

¿Y cuando tuviera 50? Él, con su perfecta figura, caminando junto a mí, una mujer que, de tener facciones perfectas, podría ser su madre.

No podría soportar llevar una vida así.

Me detuve cuando fui conciente de mi paradero.

Estaba perdida.

Me senté bajo un techo de verde naturaleza y me apoyé sobre el tronco de un viejo árbol.

Estaba segura de que, cuando se diera cuenta de que aun no había llegado a casa, vendría a buscarme.

El frío y los sollozos lastimaron mi garganta y me quede dormida cuando mi mente comenzó a dibujar mi cumpleaños numero 21.

No abrí los ojos cuando su helado cuerpo hizo presión sobre el mío y me levantó del suelo.


	2. No, no era un sueño

**Capítulo 2: No, no era un sueño.**

Durante esa semana, Edward se mantuvo distante. Su dolorosa indiferencia me recordó un episodio acontecido hacía casi un año atrás.

Temía que volviera a abandonarme.

Esta vez intenté habar con Alice para que ella me aconsejara, pero no obtuve demasiadas respuestas de su parte.

-No se de que hablas –aseguró el lunes siguiente, cuando decidió hacer una visita a mi casa.

-Por favor, Alice, tú siempre lo sabes todo.

-No puedo ayudarte, Bella. Tu misma lo oíste, no hay nada que pueda hacer.

-Alice –comenzaba con la escena de súplicas en las que mi rostro se volvía rojo y mis ojos se empañaban-, realmente tengo miedo.

Ella me abrazó al tiempo que yo oprimía con fuerza sobre su pecho. De haber sido otra la situación, se hubiera enfadado conmigo por arrugar su blusa.

-Él desistirá de esta idea, Bella. Confía en mí.

Alice siempre tenía razón, pero algo en su tono de voz me aseguró que estaba mintiendo. Alcé el rostro para observar con detenimiento sus ojos. Ahí estaba la verdad. Él no iba a cambiar de opinión.

Esa noche, cuando terminé de arreglarme antes de ir a la cama, cerré la ventana de mi cuarto.

No estaba dispuesta a sentir la intriga de saber si vendría o no y la desilusión de la mañana siguiente cuando comprobara que no había aparecido.

Las primeras horas fueron demasiado largas y tediosas. Eran recién las 2 de la madrugada cuando desistí de conciliar el sueño. Me levanté de la cama, buscando algo que hacer que me distrajera del dolor.

Arrimé la vieja mecedora a la ventana y me senté para contemplar el exterior.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

A medida que me planteaba todas las alternativas posibles, mis ojos se perdieron en un mar de lágrimas.

Tenía que convencerlo de que convertirme era la única salida viable para nosotros. Que no estaba dispuesta a pasar mi vida mortal junto a él. Que no me casaría con él, a menos que cumpliera con su palabra.

Aun con la vista empañada logré divisar un manchón blancuzco moviéndose a una velocidad inimaginable.

Mi debilidad por él derritió todo en mi interior y me obligó a abrir la ventana antes de perderlo de vista.

-Edward –murmuré, sabiendo que aun así podría escucharme. No me sorprendí de que mi voz sonara tan ronca y ahogada.

En el instante en el que lo vi acercarse a la casa me arrepentí de haberlo llamado; si no podía verlo pasar por mi calle sin dejarlo entrar, ¿Cómo haría si tuviera que dejarlo para siempre?

Estaba regresando a la cama cuando sentí sus ojos clavados en mí. Me acosté sobre uno de mis lados, dándole la espalda. Ya era suficiente con que escuchara mi voz, no me permitiría que también contemplara mi rostro y comprobará lo destrozada que me sentía.

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

No contestó.

Sentí su peso a mi lado en a pequeña cama que nunca teníamos problema en compartir. En ese momento la sentí más grande que nunca. Lo sentía a él demasiado lejos como para creer que se encontraba a mi lado.

-¿Edward? –nuevamente, silencio. Tomé eso como una invitación a seguir hablando-, si no piensas convertirme, y no vas a dejar que nadie mas lo haga ¿Qué se supone que haré yo el resto de mi vida?

-Lo que te plazca –contestó sin siquiera pensarlo.

Sus palabras me molestaron y me ofendieron de una forma en que creí él nunca podría hacerlo. Últimamente iba descubriendo más y más de ese Edward. Y no me gustaba.

-¿Lo que me plazca? ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? ¿A ti te parece que toda esta situación me deja hacer algo que me plazca? –sentía mi vista nublarse por la ira. Todo sentimiento era remplazado por el mayor de los enojos y por un momento olvidé toda consecuencia que podrían tener mis palabras- ¡Edward, me estás diciendo que no quieres pasar el resto de tu existencia conmigo! ¡Que, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, me estás rechazando! ¿Realmente crees que me dejas alternativas para hacer algo que me plazca?

Para ese momento, me encontraba sentada frente a él, con el rostro hirviendo por el enojo y la garganta desgarrada por el llanto y los gritos.

Él no parecía alterado en lo más mínimo. Estaba segura de que, aun si pudiera, no estaría llorando. Eso me hizo sentir aun más frustrada.

No me miró cuando decidió soltar algunas palabras. Sabía que no era lo que quería escuchar.

-Deberías bajar la voz. Vas a despertar a Charlie.

Lo observé detenidamente. Con la cabeza en alto y la vista gacha, parecía que estuviera durmiendo.

Sentí mi cuerpo entumecerse y mi corazón enfriarse hasta el punto de no sentir nada.

-Márchate –fueron las únicas palabras que mi boca pudo articular.

Sus ojos se posaron en mí por primera vez en la noche. Me sentí desvanecer cuando el brillo de sus obres me atravesó como la más filosa de las dagas. Todas las emociones que las palabras no querían explicar, sus ojos las gritaban para mí. Tristeza, compasión, cariño, ternura, amor.

Antes de que pudiera romper en llanto, nuevamente, y rogarle por que se quedara, desapareció de mi vista, cerrando la ventana tras él.

No me preocupé mucho por arreglarme a la mañana siguiente. Simplemente no encontraba una razón para hacerlo.

Me despedí con tristeza de Charlie, quien no había escuchado ninguno de mis gritos por la noche, y me subí al monovolumen.

Llegué temprano a la escuela, por lo que no me sorprendió encontrarme el estacionamiento prácticamente vacío.

Aparqué el auto en uno de los lugares más cercanos a las puertas del edificio y me dediqué a esperar dentro de la cabina hasta que los Cullen llegaran.

No estaba segura del porque de mi decisión. Quizás él –cuyo nombre dejaba de pronunciar paulatinamente, como preparándome para un inminente fin- me había "contagiado" su lado masoquista, y solo quería verlo pasar junto a mí.

Relacioné todo con las palabras que vinieron a mi mente cuando lo dejé entrar a mi cuarto por la noche: _"si no podía verlo pasar por mi calle sin dejarlo entrar, ¿Cómo haría si tuviera que dejarlo para siempre?"._

Me obligué a mi misma a salir del auto y entrar en el instituto. Ese martes hacía demasiado frío como para quedarme en una de las bancas de afuera.

Mi alma cayó hasta mis pies cuando entré en el laboratorio de biología y Edward no estaba. La campana sonó para iniciar la clase y tampoco apareció.

Debo admitir que una parte de mi ya esperaba que algo como eso ocurriera, pero me negaba a creer que me estaba abandonando de nuevo.

En el almuerzo me percaté de que ninguno de los Cullen se hallaba en la escuela.

No dudé ni un segundo cuando salí corriendo de la escuela para volver a mi casa.

Tirada sobre mi cama, observé al exterior para darme cuenta de que unos finos rayos de sol se asomaban entre las nubes. Esa era la excusa.

Pero, a pesar de sentirme relajada porque no se habían marchado, me di cuenta de que no podía desmoronarme cada vez que algo pasara. Debía ser fuerte. Y las cosas debían ser justas. Si él no iba a convertirme, yo no iba a casarme.

En mi arranque de valor decidí tomar el anillo de compromiso e ir a su casa.

No me sorprendí a notar que estaba vacía, pero no me detuve ante eso.

Deje el anillo en el suelo, debajo del umbral del la puerta, a sabiendas de que nada le pasaría y que Alice vería que lo había hecho.

Cuando entré en la cabina le eché un último vistazo a la mansión antes de poner el motor en marcha y salir de ahí.

* * *

HOLA!

BUENO, PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA, PERO DURANTE MUCHO TIEMPO LA PÁGINA NO ME DEJÓ SUBIR LOS ARCHIVOS, ASÍ QUE....

BUENO, ESPERO QUE ESTÉN TODOS MUY BIEN Y QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO EL CAPÍTULO DE HOY.

PROMETO ACTUALIZAR CON MÁS FRECUENCIA.

SALUDOS A TODOS!

DEJEN REVIEWS!


	3. Esta vez es enserio

Capítulo 3: Esta vez es en serio

No sabía que sentir cuando, de regreso después de mi corta visita a la casa de los Cullen, divisé el anillo de compromiso sobre el escritorio de mi cuarto.

No era sorpresa, ya que sabía que era posible que algo así pasara. Posible, pero no probable. Pero fue esa sensación de opresión en el pecho, esa que no deja respirar, la que se apoderó de mi cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por mis ojos.

Ni siquiera intenté buscarlo con la mirada. Sabía que estaba allí.

Me dejé caer en la cama, con la vista clavada en la ventana.

No fui conciente de cuanto tiempo había transcurrido hasta que se dignó a hablar.

-¿Podemos discutir todo este asunto? –desde mi espalda pude oír su suave voz salir de la nada. Incluso sus palabras imparciales sonaban frías.

Asentí con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, a sabiendas de que era inútil. No importaba cuanto tiempo habláramos sobre el tema, no llegaríamos a ningún acuerdo.

Se sentó en el suelo contra la pared, frente a mí. Hubiera jurado sobre mi propia vida que su piel se encontraba aun más pálida, que sus ojos se veían de un oro sólido, carente de brillo y que sus ojeras eran de un morado más oscuro, como hematomas.

-Bella- continuó diciendo. Sentí una punzada en el corazón cuando mi nombre salió de sus labios con ese tono de dolor-, necesito que entiendas el dilema por el que estoy pasando- lo miré con ojos inquisitivos y la sorpresa se reflejó en su rostro. Debo suponer que le impresionó lo demacrado que mi rostro se podía encontrar, pero, a pesar del dolor, no había lágrimas cayendo por él-. Te amo. Estoy tan seguro de ello como que el sol sale por el este –bufé inconcientemente. No importaba la situación, Edward siempre debía actuar como un romántico de 1900. Él continuó hablando a pesar de mi reacción-. Eres la mujer con la que deseo pasar mi existencia y sé que el día en el que ya no te encuentres en este mundo, ese será el día en que deje de existir.

-Entonces lo que tú quieres es morir, y solo estás buscando una excusa para que eso suceda- repliqué cínicamente. Estaba cansada de sus discursos de amor y moral. Siempre intentaba suavizar el golpe con palabras melosas y justificaciones filosóficas. Seguramente, hasta ese momento, mis sentimientos hacia él superaban con creces el sabor dulzón de lo que salía de su boca y por eso nunca me habían molestado

-No seas tonta, Bella –siguió hablando con resignación. Parecía no querer reaccionar. Sabía que de nada serviría-. Ya te he explicado el porque de mi decisión: no podría soportar que cambies. Es tan sencillo como eso.

Cierto, ya me lo había explicado, pero no por eso dejaba de enfurecerme cuando lo repetía.

-Y supongo que esperas que yo acepte esta nueva imposición tuya con los brazos abiertos.

Me contempló buscando en mi rostro algún indicio de amor hacia él. Claro que lo amaba, eso nunca cambiaría, y me detestaba por la completa dependencia que eso conllevaba, pero no soportaba que manipulara nuestra relación de modo que mis opiniones no tuvieran lugar a discusión.

Se levantó del suelo, sin decir nada y caminó hasta quedar fuera de mi vista. No atiné a moverme ni a seguirlo con la mirada; seguía con los ojos clavados en el suelo cuando sentí su mano tocar la mía. Hubiera jurado que su piel era aun más gélida.

-Sé que es imposible hacerte feliz en este momento –susurró mirando nuestras manos unidas-. Deseas algo que no estoy dispuesto a darte. Pero también sé que en algún momento, no importa lo que pase, me lo agradecerás.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza intentado reprimir las lágrimas. Pero nada parecía funcionar para mí.

-Esto es exactamente a lo que me refiero –aclaró limpiando las gotas que surcaban mi rostro-. Estás tan viva –hizo una pausa en la que ambos nos concentramos en lo que el mínimo contacto de nuestros cuerpos provocaba-. No quiero ser yo quien termine con eso.

Giré para mirarlo de frente. Entendía el significado de sus palabras, pero no encontraba coherencia en lo que quería decir. ¿Era este el fin?

Volvió a remover las lágrimas de mi rostro y luego se inclinó hasta que nuestras frentes se golpearon.

En ese momento las palabras se resbalaron de mis labios. No se como, no sé cuando ni porque, lo que más temía que sucediera pasó, y solo porque yo lo provoqué.

-No voy a casarme contigo, Edward –susurré aun con su frente sobre la mía y los ojos cerrados con fuerza, sintiendo el dolor que me atravesaba.

Sus labios emitieron un leve gemido de dolor y su mano se tensó alrededor de la mía.

El tiempo pareció detenerse en ese momento, dejándonos a ambos en el mayor de los suplicios.

Estaba segura de que él sabía que le diría algo así. Sería demasiado arrogante de su parte creer que todo podía salir como quería. Yo así lo había hecho y terminé con el corazón partido. Aunque el suyo no pudiera romperse, sé que le dolió.

Asintió pesadamente y levantó la cabeza. Me observó detenidamente antes de volverse.

-Aun así- comenzó mientras levantaba nuestras manos en el aire- quiero que lo conserves. Siempre ha sido tuyo y es contigo con quien tiene que permanecer –terminadas sus palabras depositó el anillo de compromiso en mi mano y la cerró con fuerza.

Volvió a enfrentarse a mí y me observó con mirada penetrante a los ojos. No requirió mayor esfuerzo notar el dolor y el sufrimiento en su rostro. Nunca en la vida me había sentido más miserable por causarle dolor a aquella persona a la que tanto amaba.

Bajé la cabeza, incapaz de enfrentarme al tormento que reflejaba su mirada. Sentí su frío aliento golpear la punta de mi cabeza y sus finos dedos recorrer mi rostro hasta quitar unos mechones de cabello de mis ojos.

Alzó mi mentón, buscando mi mirada. Intenté desviarla para que no pudiera mirar directamente a mi corazón, pero me obligó a que me enfocara en él.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Ese oro sólido, carente de brillo. Esa fue la primera vez en la que hubiese acordado con él en su teoría de que los de su especie carecen de alma. Esa mirada dura y fría solo podía ser de una persona sin vida.

Me destrozaba pensar que yo había causado eso. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. No estaba dispuesta a dar el brazo a torcer en esa situación de vida y no-muerte.

Su exhalación de olor dulzón se escabullía por mi nariz y lograba que un agudo escalofrío recorriera todo mi cuerpo.

Volví a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, intentando reprimir un gemido que fue ahogado por los gélidos labios de Edward.

No entendía si eso era un gesto de despedida o una reconciliación. No entendía y tampoco quería hacerlo. Por una vez había decidido vivir el presente si intentar resucitar el pasado ni controlar el futuro.

* * *

HOLA A TODOS!

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo.

Tal como prometí, no tardé tanto en actualizar.

Ya estoy trabajando en lo que sigue. Por el momento... esto es lo que hay (igual no creo tardar tanto).

Mientras esperan a que actualice... bueno... pueden dejarme un review. Es solo una sugerencia. jajajjaa

Bueno... eso es todo hasta ahora.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Stephh.


	4. La única salida

Capítulo 4: La única salida

-Bella- me llamó Charlie desde el umbral de mi puerta. Su voz intentaba ser suave a pesar de ser propiamente ronca-, Jacob está aquí.

Sobre la cama, en posición fetal y con la mirada perdida, mi cerebro reaccionó al escuchar aquel nombre: Jacob.

-¿Puedes pedirle que suba? –murmuré sin siquiera moverme.

Escuché los pasos de mi padre alejarse y segundos después las grandes zancadas, propias de mi amigo.

-¿Bells?- su tono de preocupación hizo que sintiera lástima por él más que por mí misma. Jacob no debía sufrir por mi culpa, aun menos por algo que ni siquiera lo involucraba. No lo merecía.

Se acercó a mi lado y se sentó en la punta de mi cama, levantando mi cabeza para que la recostara sobre su regazo.

El olor a madera de su piel inundó mi nariz cuando sus manos rozaron mi rostro en lo que intentó ser una delicada caricia.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Bella? –el tono áspero de sus palabras se mezclaba con la tristeza de sus ojos. Él sabía que me había pasado y estaba segura de que eso lo enfadaba aun más.

Me removí sobre sus piernas para quedar acostada boca arriba y poder verlo.

Tenía los ojos cristalinos y los orificios de la nariz exageradamente abiertos, como si tratara de tranquilizarse a sí mismo.

Volvió a acariciar mi rostro con suavidad y en mi interior me decepcionó que ese tacto no fuera gélido.

No necesité más que ese simple recuerdo para romper en llanto.

Jake no dijo nada, solo se limitó a levantarme y abrazarme con fuerza.

Cuando mis patéticos intentos de reprimir las lágrimas dieron resultado me separé delicadamente de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

Su rostro se crispó cuando le permití contemplarme detenidamente.

-Bella, quiero que me cuentes que es lo que pasó exactamente.

Ambos sabíamos a que se refería.

Llevaba las tres semanas subsiguientes a mi último encuentro con Edward encerrada en mi cuarto. Ni él ni ninguno de los otros integrantes de su familia habían pasado por allí. La única interacción con humanos que había tenido en esos días había sido con Charlie, René y una visita de Ángela. Todos preocupados por el repentino e inexcusable rompimiento con Edward. En algún momento me extrañó que Alice no hubiera ido, pero me convencí a mi misma de que, por el momento, era lo mejor. Al final de todo, Jacob era la única persona a la que realmente podía contarle lo que había sucedido.

-Tuvimos… un....-buscaba las palabras más cercanas a una verdad no explícita- desacuerdo de opiniones –Jake me miró de forma inquisitiva. Era evidente que no se iba a conformar con una verdad a medias. Suspiré resignada-. Cambió de opinión con respecto a mi transformación.

Mis lagrimales entraron en acción y mi vista se empañó, pero quería guardar mi dolor para otro momento y concentrarme en mi visitante.

Jake se encontraba confundido, pero no enojado. No lo culpaba. Por mucho dolor que me hubiera causado, estaba feliz de que al menos fuera Edward quien desistiera de la idea de acabar con mi vida.

Me volteé en la dirección contraria para no tener que ver su rostro lleno de alivio, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que me sentía realmente devastada por la situación y que ninguno de sus intentos por calmarme conseguirían funcionar. Desde detrás de mí pasó uno de sus exuberantes brazos por mi cuello y me reclinó hasta que mi espalda se amoldó a su pecho.

No me había percatado hasta ese momento de que el calor y los latidos de su corazón no eran aplacados por ninguna tela manchada con grasa para motor.

-Podrías vestirte al menos para venir aquí –le reproché sin siquiera mirarlo. Mis ojos se habían concentrado en un punto al que mi mente nunca llegaría por estar concentrada en el palpitar de su corazón que resonaba junto a mi oreja. Me preguntaba a mi misma como a Edward podía perturbare tanto ese sonido tan relajante-. No creo que a Charlie le guste verte cerca de mí estando semidesnudo.

Mi cuerpo convulsionó junto con el suyo cuando intentó reprimir una carcajada. Pero decidió excusarse cuando consiguió ponerse serio, como la situación lo ameritaba.

-En el momento en que me enteré lo que sucedió vine corriendo…en cuatro patas –ya me imaginaba algo así-. Estaba aterrado, Bella.

Volví a separarme de él, intentando guardar las lágrimas para otro momento. Mire a Jake a los ojos y ahí encontré la verdad de sus sentimientos.

Estaba tan atemorizado como yo, aunque no por los mismos motivos. Él solo se preocupaba por mí, mientras yo intentaba adivinar un futuro posible lejos de Edward, sin mucho éxito.

-Saldrás de esto, Bella –prometió después de haber apresado mis manos entre las suyas. Dudaba que algo así pudiera pasar-. Ya lo has hecho una vez.

Negué con la cabeza y luego baje la vista. La nariz me estaba picando por intentar retener el llanto.

-Yo estoy aquí. Junto a ti.

Volví a mirarlo a los ojos.

Él también parecía querer guardar el dolor para sí mismo.

Me sentí egoísta por causarle sufrimiento a esa persona que, a pesar de todo, siempre estaba ahí para ayudarme. No era justo. Jacob se merecía algo bueno y desde hacia mucho tiempo yo me había convertido en un estorbo para que él pudiera conseguirlo.

Debía hacer un último acto de bondad hacia él y contarle la verdad. Era el que más derecho tenía.

-Me voy, Jake –dije en un susurro casi ininteligible. Él no pareció comprender mis palabras-. Me voy a Jacksonville con mi madre.

Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, seguida por otra y luego otra. Cuando fui conciente de que no era la única con la vista empañada me tragué mis gemidos y me dediqué a contemplarlo detenidamente.

-De verdad lo siento –hice una pausa para calmar mi respiración y no parecer tan destrozada, como si eso fuera posible-, pero creo que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

-Pero… aquí estoy yo. Puedes quedarte conmigo. Yo voy a cuidarte –su voz tenía un tono de desesperación demasiado visible. Nunca lo había visto tan vulnerable-. Ya hemos pasado por algo así, juntos –oprimió con fuerza mis manos entre las suyas-. ¡No puedes tomar decisiones precipitadas y no pensar en los demás! ¿Es que vas a irte, así como si nada?

Me soltó con fiereza y se levantó de la cama a gran velocidad. Vi con claridad sus espasmos, intentos por mantener la cordura y no convertirse frente a mí, en mi hogar.

-Jake –intenté que mi voz sonara en un suave susurró. No quería alterarlo más.

Se recargó contra la puerta de mi cuarto y escuché la madera crujir bajo su espalda.

Los puños apretados y los ojos cerrados con fuerza le daban el aspecto de una persona mayor. Los músculos de su pecho y brazos estaban tensos y daba la impresión de ser aun más corpulento.

-Lo siento –dije levantándome de la cama y acercándome lentamente a él. Cuando llegué a su lado me debatía entre tocarlo o no, pero decidí aceptar que había cosas que se apreciaban más cuando uno las hacia que con dulces palabras. Levanté suavemente un brazo y con la palma de mi mano acaricié su rostro crispado. Sentí mi piel arder sobre la suya.

-No puedo creer que nos hagas esto –su voz era de resignación, pero no estaba segura de entender sus palabras. ¿Hablaba por él y los demás o por nosotros?-. Estoy seguro de que si te esforzaras podría ayudarte a que lo superaras –me miró con detenimiento y luego me quitó de su lado-. Pero parece que ni eso puedes hacer por mí.

Esas palabras me hicieron comprenderlo todo. Hablaba de nosotros.

Me dolía que lo creyera posible, pero debía entender que, no importaba que camino tomara mi vida, en un mundo donde existiera Edward, Jacob y yo no lograríamos ser más que buenos amigos.

-Jacob, si me quedara ¿Qué pasaría? –Trataba de mantener la calma por los dos- Estaría destrozada, viendo pasar la vida frente a mi sin poder hacer nada. Nunca lo superaría –no quise explicarle que, sin importar donde me encontrase, nunca lograría superarlo, que siempre sería infeliz-.

-Pero yo quiero que te quedes. Aquí. Conmigo.

-¿Para que? ¿Para arrastrarte a mi miseria? No, Jake. Tú mismo lo has dicho: ya hemos pasado por algo así, juntos. Ya he visto tu rostro de desesperación por no poder hacerme feliz. No nos hagas esto, Jake –decidí apelar al plural para que entendiera que su dolor también era mi dolor.

Se dejó caer al suelo con pesadez y yo aproveché su tranquilidad para sentarme a su lado.

-¿Cuándo te marchas? –volvía a tener los ojos cerrados con fuerza y sus labios dibujaban una dura línea. Como si esperara recibir un golpe.

-Mañana por la noche. Tomaré un bus desde aquí hasta el aeropuerto.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato que consideré infinito. Parecía que el dolor siempre era infinito. Sentí su mano apoderarse de la mía una vez más. Giré para verlo a los ojos. Me observaba con una ternura indefinida. Me miraba con deseo, con el amor que él había jurado tenerme, pero también había un cariño inocente, de amistad, como si de un hermano se tratase.

-Voy a extrañar esto –susurré más para mí que para él, volviendo la mirada a nuestras manos unidas.

-Yo también.

Dirigí mis ojos nuevamente a los suyos y me recibió con una sonrisa cálida, aunque el iris marrón oscuro delataba su tristeza.

Charlie había insistido en llevarme él mismo hasta el aeropuerto, pero no quería pasar por el incómodo trayecto en auto hasta allí. Le aseguré que sería una carga tener que llevarme y que arruinaría su día de pesca.

Terminó por ceder, como siempre lo hacía.

En la mañana de mi partida me dediqué a juntar las pocas pertenencias que habían quedado por el piso de mi cuarto y a meter todo dentro de los bolsos con los que alguna vez había llegado.

El día pasó con demasiada rapidez y, cuando fui conciente, tuve que hacer mi última salida de la casa.

Acepté que mi padre me llevara al menos hasta la Terminal para que tomara el bus.

-Me llamas cuando llegues, por favor –rogó Charlie, aun incapaz de creer que realmente me marchaba.

-Vale.

Ya había dejado el equipaje y ahora solo quedaban las despedidas.

-Voy a extrañarte, Bella –terminadas sus palabras me abrazó con una fuerza que nunca había utilizado.

-Y yo a ti, papa.

Las lágrimas parecían querer filtrarse por sus ojos, pero logró retenerlas.

Me ubiqué en el asiento designado y miré por la ventanilla a mi padre alejarse con un caminar pesado.

Busqué con la mirada otra cosa que me distrajera.

En la Terminal de ómnibus, bajo la luz de la luna, el mundo pareció detenerse cuando lo vi.

Llevaba su habitual cazadora, el cabello naturalmente enmarañado y los ojos topacio que se visibles a cualquier distancia.

Automáticamente comencé a llorar.

Sus ojos, que últimamente se veían de un oro carente de brillo, me observaban minuciosamente. No sabía que pensar de esa mirada. No había sentimientos en ella. No había tristeza, no había compasión. No pude siquiera asegurar si había amor en ellos.

Una parte de mí deseó salir corriendo hacia sus brazos y que todo volviera a ser como antes, pero mí otra mitad sabía que eso no era posible y que mientras antes acabara con todo, mejor.

Como una plegaria respondida, el motor del bus ronroneó marcando el adiós.

Observé a Edward una vez más antes de voltearme para desempañar mi vista, cuando volví mis ojos nuevamente hacia él, había desaparecido.

* * *

Hola a todos!

Bueno, espero que hayan disfruado el capítulo de hoy.

La verdad, es que vengo muy excitada con la historia, me entretiene mucho escribirla, por lo que espero que a ustedes también les guste.

Decidí ponerle un orden a las publicaciones. **Las voy a hacer semanalmente, los viernes** (es difícil para mi porque tengo el capítulo listo desde el lunes a la noche, pero quería esperar hasta hoy).

Así que... Nos encontraremos en una semana.

Que tengan un gran fin de semana!

Stephh


	5. Un nuevo comienzo

Capítulo 5: Un nuevo comienzo

20 años

-¿Bella? –el tono de Phil esperaba que le permitiera entrar.

-Pasa –respondí siguiendo con mi tarea-. Estoy decente. Solo estoy preparando todo.

Entró en la habitación pero se mantuvo junto a la puerta, observándome.

Sus ojos clavados en mí comenzaban a incomodarme.

-¿Sucede algo? –me atreví a preguntar.

-Claro que no. Solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien.

Lo miré algo extrañada. Fruncí el seño al notar su rostro consternado.

-Phil, ya estoy un poco crecidita para que se preocupen de esta forma por mí. Solo se irán por una semana.

-Lo sé, pero tu madre y yo creemos que todavía no es buena idea dejarte sola aquí mientras nosotros viajamos.

-Por favor –comencé con tono exagerado. Pero lo cierto era que ellos exageraban. Con veinte años me consideraba completamente capaz de cuidar de mí misma al menos por una semana.

-De acuerdo –se defendió levantando los brazos, como si fueran a dispararle-. Pero deberás convencer a tu madre. Si crees que yo exagero, deberías escucharla a ella.

No era de extrañarse. René siempre se preocupaba de forma excesiva, pero nunca hacía nada para remediarlo.

-No tengo tiempo para eso, llego tarde a la universidad –tomé mi bolso y salí junto con Phil de mi cuarto-. La convenceré en una semana, cando regresen.

Llegados a la entrada de la casa encontramos a mi madre parada junto al umbral de la puerta con las maletas preparadas.

-Bella, ¿Estas segura que no prefieres que nos quedemos?

-No, mamá, no lo prefiero. Por favor, deja de ser sobre protectora y disfruta de tu propia vida.

René frunció el seño y abrió la boca para regañarme pero la detuve en el acto.

-Nada de reproches –me anticipé-. En serio, muchachos, debo irme.

Saludé a Phil y abracé con fuerza a mi madre.

-Espero que lo pasen muy bien. Disfruten y descansen.

Abrí la puerta para marcharme y escuché a René suspirar con tristeza.

-Voy a extrañarlos –observé como en su rostro se dibujaba una tierna sonrisa-Ah, Phil, buena suerte.

Salí de mi hogar para dirigirme a la universidad. Cuando volviera a casa, ellos ya no estarían allí.

Phil y René se marchaban hacia Chicago esa misma tarde para que Phil hiciera unas pruebas para ingresar al equipo local. Era una gran oportunidad y ambos estaban demasiado entusiasmados como para dejarla pasar.

Me había costado convencer a mi madre de que debía acompañarlo. Ella insistía en que no quería dejarme sola en la casa, pero era obvio que tenía aun menos deseos de abandonar a su esposo en aquel viaje.

Después de las discusiones y las promesas sobre llamados, terminaron accediendo.

Tras un trayecto de veinte minutos llegué a mi objetivo: La universidad estatal de Jacksonville.

Aparqué el Sedan de Phil junto a una hilera interminable de vehículos y entré en el imponente edificio.

Corrí a la clase que estaba por comenzar; análisis psicológico.

Me apresuré a sentarme en el pupitre que Jane estaba reservándome junto a ella.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó preocupada. No era habitual que yo llegara tarde.

-Las despedidas. –aclaré tras un suspiro que denotaba mi fastidio.

Jane ya estaba al tanto del viaje de Phil y René.

Unos segundos después el señor Kropp comenzó la clase y ambas nos dedicamos a prestar completa atención. Estábamos en junio y los exámenes finales se aproximaban.

Jane y yo éramos estudiantes que planeaban graduarse en abogacía. Personalmente no me entusiasmaban mucho la idea de ser abogada, la verdad era que me interesaba ser escritora, pero era cierto que para ello no necesitaba ningún título, y mis padres habían insistido en que debía ingresar a la universidad y graduarme en alguna carrera.

Poco después de que la hora hubiera terminado, Jane recibió el llamado de Matthew, su novio.

Ambas nos dirigimos al café que se encontraba al lado de la universidad mientras ella seguía parloteando por teléfono. Siempre íbamos a ese lugar después de la clase del señor Kropp. Teníamos un lapso de cuarenta minutos antes del comienzo de la próxima clase. Poco tiempo como para volver a casa pero demasiado como para pasarlo dentro del campus.

Con nuestras respectivas bebidas en nuestras manos nos dirigimos a una de las mesas junto a las ventanas.

-Matthew está en camino –comentó un instante después de colgar el teléfono- viene con unos amigos.

El novio de Jane era estudiante de medicina y sus tiempos no solían concordar, por lo que aprovechaban cualquier momento para verse. Mi amiga me había planteado la situación en alguna ocasión preguntándome si no me molestaban sus constantes intromisiones. En verdad no lo hacía. Mat era un gran chico que amaba a su novia y se comportaba genial conmigo, agradeciendo que le permitiera estar con nosotras, aun cuando yo sabía que Jane prefería pasar esos minutos con él.

Matthew y sus amigos no tardaron en llegar. Se pidieron algo de beber y se sentaron junto a nosotras.

-Hola, amor. –besó a su novia y se sentó junto a ella, tomándola de la mano. Las otras tres personas se sentaron alrededor nuestro, un tanto tímidas por no conocernos- Lo siento –se disculpó Matthew al notar la incomodidad de los demás, incluyéndome-. Jane, Bella, ellos son: Tara, Max y Evan –señaló a cada uno de ellos para que los pudiéramos identificar.

Rápidamente descifré que Tara y Max eran pareja. No era muy difícil de notar viéndolos dirigirse esas miradas cargadas de cariño.

Intenté no parecer obvia, pero tanto amor a mí alrededor me estaba incomodando.

Evan tomó asiento a mí alrededor y mantuvo silencio mientras Matthew contaba una anécdota de las clases.

-Y bien, Bella, ¿Ya tienes planes para este fin de semana? –inquirió Mat cuando hubo acabado su historia. Era una pregunta un tanto retórica. A día jueves aun no tenía panes y tampoco estaba muy preocupada en hacerlos.

Meneé la cabeza de forma negativa y Jane se echó a reír. Su novio le regaló un delicado codazo para que se callara y yo lo tomé como una advertencia. Pretendían algo.

-Teníamos pensado organizar una reunión mañana por la noche –comenzó a explicar Jane-. Tú sabes, algunas personas, un poco de música.

Ya veía por donde venía la situación.

-¿Y donde planean llevar a cabo el encuentro? –pregunté para que fueran directo al grano. Sabía lo que querían y también mi respuesta.

Mi amiga y su pareja se dirigieron una mirada cómplice.

-Por favor, Bella –rogó Jane.

-Olvídalo.

-Vamos, Bella. No seremos muchos más que nosotros –aseguró Mat.

-No. René se acaba de marchar, no haré una fiesta.

-No será una fiesta. Será una… reunión.

Después de mucho insistir, sin saber como, me convencieron.

Prometieron que mantendrían todo bajo control y se harían cargo de cualquier eventualidad.

La noche del viernes no tardó en llegar.

Jane se apresuró a venir antes a mi casa para dejar todo preparado.

Trajo bebidas y comidas de palabras simples –como papas y nachos-, algunos CDs de música y también pidió unas pizzas.

A las diez PM. Alguien llamó a la puerta y mi amiga se apresuró a abrir antes de que yo lo hiciera.

Era Mat, junto con otras 5 personas que nunca había visto en mi vida.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido y una clara expresión de enojo. Él solo me ignoró.

Poco después el timbre volvió a sonar y alguien contesto antes que yo consiguiera siquiera acercarme.

Eran Max y Tara.

La música ya estaba sonando y la pizza ya había llegado. Todos parecían a gusto platicando y tomando algo.

Varias personas de cuya existencia no estaba enterada llegaron después.

El timbre volvió a sonar en lo que esperaba fuera la última vez. En esta ocasión todos parecían demasiado ocupados para atender así que llegué a abrir yo.

Para mí sorpresa, era una cara conocida.

-Hola –saludo, tímidamente Evan.

Le respondí el saludo y lo dejé entrar.

-Estás en tu casa. –aseguré.

Se rió al contemplar el interior de mi hogar atestado de gente.

-Son casi todos estudiantes de medicina, son buenos chicos –aclaró con una sonrisa.

Le respondí con una mueca y él solo ensanchó su sonrisa.

-No deberías haber dejado que te convencieran.

-Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez –dije frunciendo el ceño.

Pasaba el tiempo corriendo de un lado al otro, buscando y trayendo cosas. Todos estaban demasiado ensimismados en sus propios asuntos como para prestarme la más mínima atención.

Momentáneamente recordé a Alice y su adoración por las fiestas y los eventos. De haber estado allí, seguro habría criticado toda la preparación del lugar.

Por un instante me entristecí al recordarla. Realmente la extrañaba. Durante mucho tiempo había llorado por su ausencia, cada vez con menos frecuencia, pero aun pensaba en ella –y en todos los integrantes de su familia –con un profundo sentimiento de añoranza. Siempre me había extrañado que no me llamara ni me visitara en los años que habían pasado.

Mis cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por Evan que estaba entrando en la cocina, cargando con unos vasos y una caja de pizza vacía.

-No parece que te estés divirtiendo –adivinó dejando todo junto al fregadero.

Hice una mueca. Era evidente que no estaba contenta con el hecho de que unos extraños invadieran la privacidad de mi casa.

Se acercó a mí, junto a la mesa y se sentó en la silla de en frente.

Miró detenidamente mi rostro y pareció buscar en él algo que no estaba dispuesta a expresar con palabras.

-Estaba tratando de adivinar que es lo que estás pensando –explicó. Mi corazón se paró unos segundos ante la sensación de déjà vu.

La opinión popular me debe haber considerado sumamente masoquista, pero una parte de mí daba lo que fuera por revivir esos momentos que mi corazón estaba seguro que nunca podría olvidar.

-Alguna vez me dijeron que era imposible de leer.

-Pues esa persona tiene razón –aseguró con una cálida sonrisa-. Es eso o tus pensamientos son inimaginables. Tampoco me sorprendería. No pareces ser muy normal.

-Gracias.

-Y bien… Bella –comenzó luego de un incómodo silencio-. Así que, quieres ser abogada.

-No en realidad –él pareció confundirse ante mi respuesta-. Quiero ser escritora.

-Por supuesto –murmuró.

-¿Disculpa?

-No es nada. Solo confirmas mi teoría. No eres normal.

Ambos reímos.

-¿Y que hay de ti, Evan?

-Bueno, yo, como toda la gente mediocre, estudio medicina porque quiero ser médico. Me gusta la idea de poder convertirme en alguien que ayude a la gente y salve vidas –tal y como Carlisle. La situación parecía no querer ponerme las cosas fáciles.

-Es un bonito pensamiento –conseguí decir cuando fui conciente de que mi mente divagaba hacia lugares peligrosos.

-¿Pero…?

-No, no hay ningún pero. Discúlpame, Evan, me distraje un poco.

Él rió de forma casual y me observó con detenimiento.

-¿Qué? –pregunté con una carcajada incómoda.

-No es nada –pero siguió mirándome e hice un gesto exigiendo una verdadera respuesta-. Solo me preguntaba… En realidad…me gustaría conocerte mejor, Bella, y es obvio que este no es el mejor momento, ¿te gustaría ir a tomar un café mañana por la tarde?

No me hubiera imaginado que era eso lo que estaba pensando. Y no fue hasta ese momento que lo contemplé con minuciosidad.

Sus facciones estaban bien marcadas, pero eran a la vez delicadas y bien proporcionadas. Evan tenía cabello color caramelo, ojos verdes y una tez tan clara como la mía.

No vacilé al contestar.

-Claro.

Ambos sonreímos y él se levantó para volver con el resto.

-Bien, Bella, nos veremos mañana en el café de la universidad a las tres, ¿Te parece?

Asentí y él se marchó.

No fue hasta después de la fiesta, cuando me encontraba limpiando la casa, que fui conciente de lo que había hecho.

No había tenido una verdadera cita desde mi rompimiento con Edward, y ahora, que por fin había conseguido una, tenía que ser con alguien que me recordara a él.

No era que en esos dos años nadie me hubiera ofrecido una taza de café, una cena o una entrada para el cine, pero siempre tenía una excusa para rechazar las ofertas –o era demasiado alto para mí, o arrogante, charlatán, etcétera.

De seguro Evan era un muchacho encantador, pero debía admitir que lo que me había instado a aceptar era el fino parecido que mantenía con Edward –claro que no era realmente digno de comparación. Nunca encontraría a alguien con un atractivo semejante al de Edward, pero había una similitud que llamaba mi atención.

Jane apareció con unos platos en sus manos. Tal y como había prometido, se había quedado para ayudar a limpiar.

-¿Te divertiste?

-¿Tú que crees?

-Yo creo que sí –aseguró con una pícara sonrisa bailando por su rostro.

-¿Y porque lo crees? –pregunté siguiéndole el juego.

-Porque Evan te invitó a salir.

-¿Y tu cómo lo sabes?

-Yo lo sé todo, querida amiga. –la miré a la espera de una mejor respuesta- Esta bien. Me preguntó si tenías novio o algo. Parecía bastante interesado en ti.

-No seas tonta, Jane. Ni siquiera me conoce.

-Yo solo te digo lo que vi. Y si me permites opinar al respecto…

-No, no te lo permito –la interrumpí. Jane siempre daba en el calvo con sus cavilaciones y no le permitiría jugar a la clarividencia con esto. Ya había tenido a alguien que hacia eso por ella.

* * *

Hola a todos!

Como prometí, hasta el capítulo. Estuve toda la semana muuuuy ansiosa por subirlo pero me resistí. Espero que les haya gustado!

Bueno, Bella tiene una nueva vida... no se preocupen, lo bueno nunca dura, pero lo "bueno" dura todavia menos.

jajaja

**Les comento que, a pesar de mi dificutad para entenderme con las computadoras, aprendí a responder os reviews, así que ahora voy a poder contestarles a todos (espero que no hayan pensado que era una desconsiderada. Agradezco demasiado sus palabras como para restarles importancia).**

Bueno, ahora me tengo que ir porque tengo que prepararme para ir a una cena (Sí, cenar con MI familia requiere mas preparación que para una salida con un chico. Así de especiales somos).

Shana tova (feliz año!)!

Nos vemos en una semana!


	6. Cuenta cuentos

Capítulo 6: Cuenta cuentos

Desde mi llegada a Jacksonville me había acostumbrado a manejarme en bus y a caminar para llegar a mi objetivo, pero con el Sedan a mi disposición tenía más tiempo para prepararme. En esa ocasión había sobreestimado mi suerte –nunca muy buena –y, a pesar de poseer un vehículo propio, se me había hecho un poco tarde.

Eran las tres y veinte de la tarde cuando entré en el café que se encontraba junto a la universidad. Para mi sorpresa, Evan aun se encontraba allí.

Me saludó con una cálida sonrisa y no hizo mención de mi retraso, algo que ayudó para disminuir mi vergüenza.

Después de que ambos pidiéramos algo para beber, nos quedamos conversando sobre diversos temas sin demasiada importancia.

-¿De donde eres, Bella? –Preguntó repentinamente- No pareces haber nacido aquí.

-Técnicamente, de Phoenix.

Pareció sorprenderse por mi respuesta.

-¿Técnicamente?

-Es complicado de explicar.

-Anda, creo que puedo seguirte.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

-Eh…-comencé a tartamudear intentando recuperar el hilo de mis pensamientos- Bueno, nací en Phoenix, y hasta los diecisiete años viví allí con mi madre. Pero nunca creí que pudiera pertenecer a un lugar como aquél, es decir, me encanta el calor, pero no me parezco a la gente que vive allí. Después me mudé con mi padre –no me interesaba explicarle la versión larga. Una parte de mí temía que sus reacciones se parecieran a las que alguna vez había recibido de Edward al contarle la historia- a Forks, un pueblo en Washington. En un principio lo odiaba; la lluvia, el exceso de verde. Pero después aprendí a quererlo. Aun así nunca sentí que realmente pudiera pertenecer a esos lugares, y creo que lo que define quienes somos es hacia donde vamos, o hacia donde planeamos ir.

-¿Y porque te marchaste de Forks si te gustaba?

Esa era a clase de preguntas que deseaba evitar. ¿Cómo explicarlo? Me creería una maniática si le confesara que me había marchado por haber roto con mi novio, peor aún si mencionaba que ese novio planeaba en convertirse en mi esposo. Y no podía imaginar su expresión llamando a un instituto mental para que me encerraran si le contara la razón de nuestro rompimiento –sin mencionar el enorme dolor que implicaba para mí comentarlo con alguien.

-Es un tanto difícil de explicar, pero podría decirse que mi sangre se estaba coagulando.

Mis palabras nos sorprendieron a los dos. Él se limitó a fruncir el seño, frustrado por mi respuesta.

-¿Y que hay de ti? –Intenté desviar de mí la atención- ¿Eres de por aquí?

-Técnicamente, sí –ambos liberamos una risa liviana-. Mi padre es italiano. Conoció a mi madre en un viaje que ella había realizado por Europa. Ambos vinieron aquí y se casaron. Años después de que yo hubiera nacido, mi padre creyó que era momento de volver a su hogar. Para ese entonces yo ya contaba con la edad suficiente para decidir por mi mismo. Ellos se marcharon y yo me quedé. De esto hace ya seis años. En un principio viví con mis tíos, pero después me mudé y ahora vivo solo en un pequeño piso cerca de aquí.

Era una gran historia, pero implantaba una pregunta clave en mi cerebro.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Veinticuatro –rió y luego me observó por unos segundos-. ¿Y tú?

-Veinte.

-Lo se, pero me sorprende. No los aparentas.

-Mi madre siempre dice que nací con treinta y cinco años y…-me detuve en seco cuando comprendí hacia donde se dirigían mis palabras. Evan notó el cambio en mí y me miró alzando una ceja, esperando a que terminara mi frase- y… y que cada año me vuelvo más madura –las palabras salieron en un ahogado susurro.

-No me sorprende –comentó sin comprender que era lo que me había alterado tanto.

-Por favor, cuéntame algo de tu vida –dije para cortar el silencio, casi rogándole.

-Bueno… Durante el año estoy aquí, estudiando. Sobrevivo con lo que mis padres me mandan desde Italia y mi bajo sueldo como mecánico en un negocio de autos –el dato no pasó desapercibido para mí-. En las vacaciones mis padres me invitan a pasar un mes con ellos. Viven en una ciudad bastante concurrida, pero es realmente hermosa. Te encantaría conocerla, se llama Volterra.

Me atraganté con el poco café que quedaba en mí taza, mi corazón se detuvo y mi piel palideció aun más.

-Conoces el lugar –no era una pregunta.

-Fui, en una ocasión, hace unos años. Tienes razón, es hermosa. –conseguí decir luego de toser e intentar pasar el café por mi garganta.

Solo asintió, creyendo que en realidad no había tenido una buena experiencia.

En mi interior sentía curiosidad por regresar en alguna ocasión a aquel escenario que había adornado algunas de mis peores pesadillas.

La tarde continuó con naturalidad. Luego de las dos primeras tazas de café, pedimos un muffin para compartir y luego una coca cola.

Cuando fuimos concientes de la hora eran las siete de la tarde.

Reímos por lo ridículo de la situación y salimos del café.

-¿Te llevo?

Preguntó mientras caminábamos en dirección a mi auto. Me pareció curioso.

-En realidad, estoy temporalmente con vehículo, es del esposo de mi madre.

En ese preciso momento lo señalé, frente a nosotros. Él rió suavemente y señaló el auto que se encontraba aparcado detrás del mío.

Las sensaciones que últimamente asaltaban mi cuerpo acudieron nuevamente. El escalofrío, el corazón deteniéndose, a pesar de que mi pulso aumentaba, el color huyendo de mi rostro.

Delante de nosotros se encontraba el flamante Volvo plateado.

-No es la gran cosa –dijo entre carcajadas al ver mi expresión-, pero adoro este auto. Le hice un par de modificaciones en los últimos años para que no quedara en la prehistoria, pero el modelo es increíble.

Todo lo demás sucedió a una velocidad sorprendente.

Evan continuó riéndose de mi reacción, pero luego se puso serio y me preguntó cortésmente si le daría mi número de teléfono. Accedí sin pensarlo dos veces. Luego nos despedimos y me encontré de pronto en mi hogar.

Intenté pasar mis cavilaciones con rapidez y evitar el tema que amenazaba con derrumbarme de nuevo.

Hasta el momento, Evan era un nuevo amigo, por el que podía sentir algo más que mera amista. Pero temía que mis sentimientos se vieran ligados a su –inexplicable y fastidioso- parecido con Edward. De todas formas debía admitir que Evan era un chico inteligente, divertido e interesante. Alguien dotado de una gran belleza –claro que, para mí, esa belleza siempre se vería opacada, sobre todo porque intentaba compararse con la de _él_- y que parecía realmente interesado en mí.

Esa noche soñé con Edward, como hacia tiempo que no lo hacia.

Al despertar el domingo por la mañana sentí mis mejillas arder, mi cuerpo cansado y mi rostro humedecido.

Me dirigí pesadamente al espejo sobre mi escritorio para comprobar que había estado llorando en sueños.

Era una clara muestra de que había soñado con él, con sus ojos, su voz y su aroma. Le extrañaba. Nunca nada podría cambiar eso.

Después de superar el despertar matutino, el resto del día transcurrió con normalidad.

Jane acudió a mi encuentro para que le contara sobre mi cita con Evan, René llamó para asegurarse que aun me encontraba con vida y limpié la casa para terminar de acomodar algunas cosas que habían quedado aun tiradas por ahí.

A las cuatro de la tarde me recosté en el sofá de la sala de estar para mirar un poco de televisión, cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar.

Creía que la única persona que llamaría a la casa, sabiendo que René y Phil no estaban, era mi madre.

-Hola –me sorprendió escuchar su voz.

-¿No tienen los hombres es estúpida regla sobre los llamados? ¿Esas que dicen que tienen que dejarse rogar? ¿Esperar antes de llamar a que ella lo haga primero?

Evan rió estrepitosamente del otro lado de la línea.

-Es cierto, pero algo me obligó a ceder. Espero no espantarte, pero tienes ese poder sobre mí.

Agradecí mentalmente que no pudiera ver el creciente rubor en mis mejillas.

-En verdad… llamaba para preguntarte si te gustaría ir a cenar hoy a la noche.

-¿Dos citas en un fin de semana? Rompes un record, ¿lo sabías?

Ambos reímos y rápidamente acepté su invitación. Decidió que pasaría a buscarme a las ocho por mi casa para llevarme a cenar.

A la hora acordara Evan llamó a la puerta.

-Te ves genial –dijo cuando hubimos entrado en su auto. A pesar de las ligeras modificaciones, el Volvo era igual al de Edward. Pero decidí que esa noche debía dejar de recordarlo. Era obvio que mantenía un parecido con Edward, no tenía que sorprenderme cada vez que coincidieran en algo. -¿Sabes? –Agregó, interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones-, tú tampoco eres muy normal, Bella. –Me sorprendieron sus palabras.

-Me lo han dicho, pero, ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Cualquier otra mujer se hubiera enfadado sobremanera por avisarle de una cita solo con cuatro horas de anticipación.

Ambos reímos al tiempo que yo me sonrojaba.

Fuimos a un restaurante italiano. Pero la estupefacción no llegó hasta que le pregunté al respecto.

-No sabía a donde podría llevarte, pero supuse que, ya que tu nombre es Isabella, debería de gustarte la comida italiana. Esté lugar es el mejor que conozco.

Me había prometido no sorprenderme. Había dicho que dejaría de buscar similitudes y me limitaría a disfrutar.

Sentados en la mesa, y habiendo ordenado la cena, Evan y yo nos dedicamos a conversar. Había decidido empezar con un cuestionario –para evitar sus preguntas inoportunas-, pero, nuevamente, se me adelantó.

-Cuéntame, Bella. ¿Has tenido alguna relación seria en tu vida, hasta ahora?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debía preguntar algo que no podía explicar? Algo que no debería querer escuchar, y que no podía contar. ¿Por qué no podía dejarlo pasar y simplemente pensar en el presente?

-Bien, si hubo alguien –adivinó. No era muy difícil de notar viendo mi expresión- ¿Te molesta demasiado si pregunto por él?

Sí.

-No. Es solo que es… complicado.

-Siempre lo es.

Quería confiar en él. Por alguna extraña razón podía ver en Evan –a pesar de apenas conocerlo- alguien que quería cuidar de mí, que deseaba verme sonreír.

Lo miré a los ojos y ahí encontré todo incentivo necesario para hablar.

-Conocí a Edward en Forks, cuando me mudé con mi padre. En un principio creía que me odiaba, pero… todo fue muy confuso, y, cuando me di cuenta, estaba enamorada de él. Era una relación que iba más allá de lo físico o lo mero sentimental… es… difícil de explicar.

-Bien –comenzó intentando procesar la escasa información para formarse una idea-. Se amaban demasiado, ¿Qué pasó?

Esa la sabía. Había practicado esa respuesta tantas veces que podía responderla pudiendo soportar el dolor de todo lo que omitía con palabras.

-Queríamos cosas diferentes.

-Lo siento.

Mi rostro debía de decir más de lo que me permitiría de ser conciente.

-Está bien. Han pasado dos años de eso.

Después de la intromisión a mi vida personal, le pregunté un poco por la suya. Como yo, había tenido tan solo una relación verdadera en su vida. Su nombre era Elizabeth. La había conocido en uno de sus viajes a Italia. Estaban muy enamorados y sus padres albergaban la esperanza que esa relación lo mantuviera cerca de ellos. Al final el amor se acabó. Su relación terminó bien, pero la causa era una de las más tristes. Evan había estado destruido, pero ahora ya se encontraba bien.

El resto de la noche pasó rápidamente y cuando miré el reloj eran la una de la madrugada.

-¡Dios! Es realmente tarde.

-¿Qué, tienes hora de llegada? –le parecía demasiado graciosa mi reacción.

-Mañana… Hoy tengo que levantarme a las siete para ir a clases.

Volvió a reírse y pidió la cuenta.

El viaje de vuelta en su auto fue muy tranquilo. Al llegar a mi casa bajo del Volvo conmigo y me acompañó hasta la puerta. Me pareció una situación cómica.

Me miró directamente a los ojos y sentí que me iba a desmayar. Estaban cargados de una ternura y un cariño que nunca creí que volvería a ver. Súbitamente me sentí renacer.

-Tienes algo, Bella. No sé que es y no estoy seguro de querer saberlo. Pero eres diferente, y eso me vuelve loco.

Solo atiné a sonrojarme.

-Ese color en tus mejillas es demasiado tentador.

Antes de que pudiera encontrarle un significado a sus palabras sentí sus labios sobre los míos.

Me sacudí en mi interior. Sentí la calidez de sus brazos a mí alrededor y su respiración volverse entrecortada.

Quise llorar.

Era un beso tierno y lento, lleno de un cariño y una sutileza con la que estaba demasiado acostumbrada a lidiar.

Pero algo era diferente. Mas allá de la relajante frialdad que debería sentir en mi boca, algo faltaba. Pero eso era normal. Él no era Edward.

* * *

holaaaaa!

Bueno, como me corresponde, aca está el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado.

**Quiero pedir perdón por algo:**

Se que es medio embole leer sobre la vida de Bella con otra persona que no sea Edward (o en su defecto, Jacob), pero creo que para entender mejor lo que siente es neesario contar bien las cosas, y no saltar todo y que en un capítulo a deje y en e siguiente (cuatro años mas tarde) apareza y la vida de ella haya cambiado por arte de magía.

Pero creanme, toda la espera vale la pena ;)

jajajaja

ya verán...

Por el momento, todo lo que puedo prometerles es que voy a intentar publicar mas seguido (a menos hasta la parte REALMENTE interesante -no falta mucho para eso)

Bueno, por el momento esto es todo.

Gracias por los reviews y espero seguir leyendo varios nuevos.

Suerte!


	7. Los grandes avances

Capítulo 7: Los grandes avances

26 años: 

Había salido a toda velocidad del departamento que compartía con Evan. Algo en mi interior me instaba a salir corriendo de allí, a escapar.  
Esos días había conseguido adelantar demasiado trabajo. Todo gracias a llegar inusualmente temprano.

Me merecía un aumento.

En los cinco años que llevaba en la editorial, nunca habría creído posible que llegaría el día en el que no tuviera nada que hacer allí.

Eran las siete de la mañana y nadie había llegado aun.

Aproveché el tiempo para pensar en mí.

Hacia dos semanas que Evan me había hecho una propuesta y todavía no había logrado responderle.

-Bella –parecía muy seguro de sí mismo-, dentro de un mes tendremos este tiempo libre –llevábamos días anhelando esas cortas vacaciones y pensando que íbamos a hacer-, y mis padres mueren por conocer a la mujer de la que tanto hablo, ¿Te gustaría viajar a Italia?

Era conciente de la expresión en mi rostro, la conocía. Los ojos como platos, la piel pálida, la respiración nula y el corazón en la garganta.

Todavía no le había dado un sí definitivo, pero él creía que terminaría aceptando. Claro, ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Él creyó que mi reacción había sido producto de la sorpresa, el miedo de conocer a sus padres o pavor a las alturas, alguna tonta excusa como aquellas. Pero la verdad era otra. Temía por mí misma y lo que la simple imagen de Italia pudiera provocar. ¿Y si los veía? Era posible, pero no probable. De todas formas la idea me espantaba, aunque, en mi interior, una pequeña parte, mínima, de mí deseaba ver esos imponentes lugares y recordar.

Al otro día, como una convocatoria, Charlie llamó. Ninguno de los dos era conciente de cómo sus palabras me afectarían y me partirían a la mitad.

-Bella.

-Papá, ¿Está todo bien? –conversaba con Charlie de vez en cuando, pero siempre me preocupaba cuando él llamaba.

-No –respondió después de vacilar un momento. Hizo otra pausa antes de continuar- me preguntaba si… si ya tenías panes para tus próximas vacaciones.

Volví a pensar en la propuesta de Evan.

-Todavía no tengo nada definido.-Sentí su sonrisa desde Forks, y me atreví a preguntar- ¿Por qué?

-Me gustaría que pasaras al menos una semana aquí, conmigo.

Ya había escuchado esa misma pregunta en los años que llevaba en Jacksonville. Siempre lo había rechazado y le pedía que fuéramos a otro lugar. No soportaba la idea de ir a Forks y tener la oportunidad de verlo.

-Papá…-No sabía como seguir la oración, para mi fortuna y misma desgracia, él habló.

-Se han ido, Bella.

Me sentí resquebrajar como un vidrio.

-¿Cuándo? –logré articular.

-Hace dos días. No le dijeron nada a nadie, simplemente se marcharon.

Yo lo sabía. En mi interior, una parte de mí a la que el dolor por las palabras de mi padre todavía no había alcanzado, sabía que algo así pasaría y solo se sorprendió de que no lo hubieran hecho antes.

Con el poco aire y fuerzas que me quedaban tuve que explicarle a mi padre la idea de viaje de Evan. Se decepcionó pero pareció encantarle la oportunidad que se me presentaba. Y con un sincero "diviértete" colgó.

Se habían marchado. Toda esperanza de volverlo a ver se esfumó. El mundo era demasiado grande para encontrar a alguien capaz de esconderse durante años en un universo sin límites para sí mismo.

-Hola, Bella –saludó una de las nuevas secretarías, cuyo nombre aun no recordaba.

Las personas pronto comenzarían a llegar y el momento de pensar en mí se habría acabado.

Esa misma tarde cuando regresé del trabajo y terminé de preparar la tortilla que cenaríamos, llamé a Evan. Del otro lado de la línea se oyó la voz de una mujer que me pidió que aguardara.

-Hola, amor.

-Hola. Tomé una decisión.

-Oh –pareció sorprenderse, pero sabía que era por el hecho de que lo llamara para eso. Estaba convencido que le diría que iría con él-, tengo curiosidad.

Mentiroso.

-Iré –liberé las palabras en un suspiro de cansancio.

-¡Eso es genial, Bella! Bien, nos iremos en diez días, así que, vete preparando.

-Seguro.

Solo reí de forma nerviosa y regresé a mis tareas.

Cuando Evan volvió del trabajo y terminamos de cenar insistió en que viéramos una película juntos.

-Telefoneé a mis padres después de haber hablado contigo –comentó mientras cambiaba los canales-. Están muy entusiasmados con tu visita. Se alegran más de saber que te verán a ti que a mí.

A diferencia de él, su comentario no había provocado ni el asomo de una sonrisa en mi rostro. Sus insistentes comentarios sobre la familia y nuestra relación me hacían sentir constantemente incomoda y culpable.

Él parecía amarme con locura, pero yo no podía igualarlo. Simplemente no podía, y sabía que no tenía nada que ver con Evan. Él me daba su corazón y no pedía nada a cambio, pero no podía evitar sentir culpa. Yo no podía darle mi corazón porque no lo tenía, se había perdido por el mundo, quizás en Alaska o en China. Perseguía a una persona. Nunca me pareció justo, la situación no era equitativa. En un principio creía que debía dejarlo, ser compasiva, pero me engañé a mí misma, creyendo que él se cansaría de intentarlo y me dejaría, pero ese día nunca llegaba y terminé por acostumbrarme a él. Ahora ya era tarde.

Los diez días subsiguientes pasaron con una velocidad increíble. René me visitaba todo el tiempo, trayendo consigo toda la ropa que creía debía llevar. A pesar de todo el apuro, aun estaba al día con el trabajo y no debía preocuparme por él. Por la noche Evan se dedicaba a mantenerme ocupada con sus planes sobre Italia. Estaba demasiado entusiasmado y sentía pena de estropearlo por lo que escuchaba y liberaba alguna palabra de aval cuando era necesario.

Hasta que el día llegó.

Nos levantamos a la madrugada y Evan no tardó en prepararse.

-Vamos, Bella. ¡Es tarde! –le estaba echando un vistazo a la habitación para asegurarme que no olvidábamos nada, cuando lo vi. Las piedras diamantinas gritaban desde su caja de descanso, en mi mesita de noche. El anillo de compromiso de Edward brillaba en todo su esplendor en un lugar en el que yo no lo había dejado. El destino me estaba llamando, pedía que me preparara. Este viaje no iba a ser normal. Decidí tomar el anillo y llevarlo conmigo.

-¡Bella!

Hicimos un vuelo directo hasta la Toscana, en Roma y de ahí tomamos un tren para llegar a Volterra. Para cuando llegamos a destino, a las nueve de la mañana, ambos estábamos fatigados y fastidiosos.

Sentía todo mi cuerpo convulsionarse a la asombrosa velocidad con la que palpitaba mi corazón. Mi mente se encontraba entumecida, incapacitada para pensar.

Nos alojamos en un pequeño hotel cerca de la casa de los padres de Evan. Ellos vivían en un departamento demasiado pequeño para alojar a dos personas más. Al instante, Evan telefoneó para avisar que habíamos llegado mientras yo me recostaba sobre la gran cama, intentando apartar de mi mente todo pensamiento de preocupación.

-Quieren que descansemos el resto del día –explicó recostándose a mi lado-. Nos veremos para la hora de cenar.

No me moví, pero él debió ver mi rostro de consternación.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada.

-Vamos, Bella –insistió al tiempo que trepaba por la cama para alcanzar mi rostro-, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

-No es nada, Evan. En serio. Solo estoy cansada.

-No, no es solo eso. Estás preocupada por algo –besó castamente mis labios y luego mi cuello-. ¿Tiene que ver con mis padres? ¿Con nosotros?

Siguió con el sendero de besos hasta que mi ropa le impidió continuar.

-No, no tiene que ver con nosotros ni con tus padres –mi voz era de fastidio. No me encontraba de humor para ese tipo de contacto.

-Pero sí hay algo que te molesta.

-Por favor, Evan. Solo quiero dormir un rato.

Me volteé, impidiéndole que continuara.

A las ocho de la noche nos encontramos con Harold y Danielle, los padres de Evan, para cenar. Fuimos a un bonito restaurante donde comimos pastas con mariscos.

-¡Bella! –me saludó eufóricamente Danielle.

-Señora Costello, es un placer conocerla.

-Por favor, querida, me ofendes. Soy Danielle. –terminadas sus palabras me abrazó con fuerza exagerada.

La cena fue tranquila donde todo lo que hicimos fue hablar sobre nuestras vidas y contar anécdotas sobre la relación que mantenía con Evan.

Al regresar al hotel sentí ganas de desaparecer del mundo.

-Te dije que les encantarías –dijo mientras nos preparábamos para acostarnos.

Peor que saber que Evan estaba enamorado de mí y no corresponderle era que su familia entera me adorara y que ellos me fueran completamente indiferentes. La culpa era el principal sentimiento en esa relación.

Me quedé inmóvil al instante en el que apoyé la cabeza sobre la almohada, no quería que Evan intentara volver a tocarme de la forma en la que lo había hecho aquella tarde.

Los tres días subsiguientes Evan y yo pasamos el tiempo recorriendo lugares en las afueras de Volterra. Tenía planes de torturarme sin saberlo y dejar las visitas por la ciudad para el final. Visitamos lugares como las ruinas de Velathri y la Puerta del Arco.

En la cuarta mañana de nuestro viaje a Italia, Evan y yo fuimos a recorrer el centro de la ciudad.

Todo era normal, hasta que me percaté de la presencia de una multitud en el centro de una plaza, la plaza de la Torre del reloj. Cuando un grupo de niños pasó junto a mí, con banderines rojos flameando en sus manos, me sentí desfallecer.

-¿Qué te parece? –Inquirió Evan con un tono jocoso-, es 19 de marzo, lo había olvidado.

-¿Hoy es el día de San Marcos? –mi voz fue un murmullo ahogado.

Inconcientemente apreté mi mano contra la suya con fuerza exagerada. Estaba aterrada.

-¿Conoces sobre esta fiesta? –mi miró sorprendido, no por mi reacción, sino por mi conocimiento.

No contesté.

Continuamos caminando por entre la gran masa que se abría paso frente a nosotros, como si fuéramos los invitados de honor. Una parte de mí consideraba esa posibilidad como algo demasiado lógico.

-Es increíble que continúen celebrando este día después de tantos años –espetó en tono de burla-. La creencia en vampiros se desvaneció hace cientos de años.

En otra situación me hubiese reído interiormente. Pero en ese momento me encontraba demasiado retraída y el único sentimiento que había llegado a funcionar fue el miedo. Un terrible y escalofriante miedo.

Medio esperé encontrar a Edward del otro lado de la fuente de agua, aguardando el momento oportuno para revelarse ante el sol.

Todos los dolorosos recuerdos se volvían mas vívidos a cada paso que daba. No creí que mi corazón aguantara por mucho más.

Como si alguien hubiera leído mi mente, Evan recibió el llamado de su madre que le pedía que fuéramos a su casa. Tenía algo importante de lo que hablar con su hijo, algo que no podía esperar.

Por una vez desde que habíamos llegado me sentí verdaderamente agradecida, y regresamos al hotel.

Después de pasar por la casa de los padres de Evan y de esperar en un incómodo silencio en el salón con su padre mientras su madre y él hablaban en otro lado salimos a cenar.

Evan se mantuvo bastante callado, algo raro en él. No hizo comentarios alusivos al día que habíamos pasado y pasó largos minutos contemplando la comida antes de tocarla.

Para la hora de acostarnos me encontraba fatigada, pero sin ganas de dormir. Las imágenes seguían rondando por mi cabeza y era conciente de que no dejarían de acecharme sin dar antes una buena pelea.

Evan parecía compartir algunos pensamientos, al menos con lo que respectaba a no dormir.

-Vamos, Bella, por favor –rogó mientras besaba mi cuello y me acariciaba el cabello.

-Evan, no estoy de humor para esto. Ya lo hemos discutido.

Mi rostro reflejaba el fastidio que sentía al tener que volver a la misma discusión.

-No haremos nada que no quieras, en serio, pero, realmente te necesito –su mano intentaba infiltrarse por mis pantalones y rápidamente lo empujé lejos-. ¡Por el amor de Dios, Bella! –estaba enfadado por que lo rechazara- ¿Para que continúas conmigo si ni siquiera quieres tocarme?

-Sabes que no es eso. Ya te lo he explicado; estoy decidida a esperar al matrimonio.

Intentaba sonar calmada, él no tenía la culpa de que yo no le permitiera llegar lejos, pero la discusión se había tornado algo repetitiva en los últimos meses y comenzaba a cansarme.

Pero a pesar de mi tono de voz, él no respondía del mismo modo.

-¿Y cómo sé que eso es verdad? ¿Cómo sé que no has estado ya con alguien y que todo esto no es una farsa? Quizás tu antiguo noviecito. Seguramente lo has hecho con él.

Para ese momento mi rabia superaba la suya con creces.

¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarme de esa manera? Si lo que quería era tener relaciones bien podría conseguirse una amiguita para sus fines de semana y dejarme a mí en paz.

Pero faltarme el respeto de esa forma no era una opción para él.

Estuve a punto de golpearlo, pero luego decidí simplemente tomar mi chaqueta y mi bolsa y salir de allí.

Fuera del pequeño edificio me dediqué a caminar.

El cielo de las nueve de la noche se encontraba demasiado oscuro. Las estrellas ya centelleaban arriba de todos los que caminaban por las calles disfrutando el cálido aire de estación. Decidí sentarme a meditar en un humilde bar que encontré a unas calles del hotel. Pedí el primer trago que divisé en el menú y me dediqué a pensar.

Realmente no era culpa de Evan que yo no cediera ante sus insistentes súplicas, era solo que no podía. Después de todas las discusiones que había tenido con Edward al respecto, no veía posible el estar con alguien antes del matrimonio. Claro que me era aun más difícil creer posible el estar con alguien que no fuera él, pero no podía sentarme a esperar por que volviera. Después de todo, yo lo había dejado a él, esa era la razón por la que me había marchado en un principio. Aunque, tristemente, después del segundo trago, me admití a mí misma que una parte de mí seguía soñando con que Edward volvería y todo regresaría a la normalidad –la normalidad que incluía vampiros, verdaderos sacrificios y transformaciones.

Antes de levantarme de la mesa tomé un café para que el efecto del alcohol no fuera devastador. Cuando me hube alejado del lugar comencé a caminar sin un rumbo fijo.

La noche era aun más oscura –si es que era posible- y las calles estaban escasamente pobladas. Cuando le eché un vistazo a mi reloj me di cuenta de que eran más de las dos de la madrugada. Creí que lo mejor sería volver al hotel, pero estaba decidida a no verle el rostro a Evan en lo que restaba de la noche.

Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo oscuras que podían ser las calles italianas.

Adentrada en la ciudad, no me sorprendió cuando la mala suerte me golpeó. Un hombre pasó corriendo a mi lado arrancando mi bolso de mis manos. Afortunadamente no se vió en necesidad de forcejear por lo que no me lastimó, pero me sentí enteramente frustrada ¿Qué mas podía salir mal?

Claro que viniendo de un mundo de vampiros y hombres lobo no podía encontrarme realmente asustada porque un ratero se llevara mis cosas.

Para mi sorpresa –y lo admito, también me asusté, un poco-, escuché un ruido sordo desde un lugar al que mis ojos no alcanzaban. A continuación, una figura apareció de entre las sombras cargando mi bolso en sus delicadas manos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

* * *

CHA CHA CHA CHAAAAAAAN!

hahahaha

Hola!

Bueno, como prometí, actualizo un poco antes de lo previsto con el fin de hacer todo más interesante...

Creo que este final _es_ un tanto... "interesante"

jajaja

espero que les haya gustado y me dejen algunos reviews

ahora sí, me despido.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Stephh.


	8. Otro corazón de piedra

Capítulo 8: Otro corazón de piedra

-Bien podría preguntarte lo mismo –respondió en un tono calmado.

-Si –aseguré-, pero yo no puedo ver el futuro.

-Cierto, pero me gustaría oírlo de ti.

Me quedé dura en el lugar, sintiendo como mi corazón dejaba de latir.

-Si esa es la forma en la que vas a recibirme, debí haber dejado que el ladrón te hiciera un favor y se llevara tu horrible bolso.

Me devolvió mis pertenencias y luego se quedó contemplándome un momento. Su rostro estaba relajado e infundía ese cariño que ya había olvidado, sus ojos eran de un dorado intenso al que ya me había desacostumbrado y ahora volvían a aturdirme con su brillantez.

-¡Oh, Bella! –exclamó a tiempo que me abrazaba. Era conciente de que debía de estar ejerciendo una fuerza nula, pero sus brazos me estrujaban y cortaban mi respiración. Su emoción llego a elevarme del suelo. Si hubiese sido otra la ocasión me habría enfadado con ella por eso, pero en esos momentos me encontraba tan emocionada y pasmada como ella.

-Te he echado tanto de menos, Alice –articulé entre audibles sollozos. No me atreví a confesarle en voz alta que no era a la única, pero ella ya lo sabía.

-Yo también, todos nosotros –al instante pareció arrepentirse de sus palabras. Se separó un poco de mí para ver mi reacción.

Esbocé una débil y triste sonrisa y entendí que hablaba en serio.

-¿Dónde están todos? –me atreví a preguntar.

-Bueno…Carlisle y Esme están en Florencia, Emmett y Rosalie se encuentran en España, y, Jasper y yo, bien… -se encontraban todos a una corta distancia (corta para las personas que podían correr dos kilómetros en menos de un minuto). Imaginé que habían viajado todos juntos, y separado solo por algunos días.

-¿Y Edward?

Las palabras salieron de forma automática de mis labios. Alice pareció sorprenderse porque le preguntara por él. Las posibilidades de sorprender a Alice eran nulas.

-Está en Francia, visitando unos conocidos –hizo una pausa esperando evaluar mi reacción antes de explicar algo más-. Le oculté el hecho de que sabía que estarías aquí. Se lo había prometido –agregó, esperando que no me enfadara con ella.

Lo cierto era que no podía hacerlo. Edward tenía razón en no desear verme, después de todo, yo lo había dejado a él, a todos ellos. Pero no podía evitar preguntarme si él realmente quería evitarme.

-Él solo está respetando tu decisión –aseguró, como si pudiera leer mi mente-. Cree que, sin importar la causa, has tomado el camino correcto al alejarte de nosotros.

Mi corazón se partía en mi interior. El dolor que causaba pensar en Edward no se comparaba con el que me provocaba habar de él, pero hablar de él con Alice era una tortura para la que ninguna parte de mí estaba preparada.

Intenté no atormentar a Alice con mi martirio y concentrarme en su presencia. Después de ocho años la estaba viendo. Tan hermosa como siempre. Tan joven y encantadora.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Bien, después de marcharnos de Forks seguíamos sin saber hacia donde dirigirnos. No podíamos ponernos de acuerdo y decidimos venir a Europa. Jasper y yo íbamos a viajar a Francia, con Edward. No queríamos dejarlo solo y pensábamos hacerle compañía. Pero en cuanto te decidiste a venir, un impulso dentro de mí me obligó a seguirte.

Me quedé en seco.

-Si tantos deseos tenías de verme, ¿Por qué no viajaste a Jacksonville?

No estaba enfadada, solo que no comprendía sus pensamientos.

Alice se detuvo a mi lado y me miró con detenimiento. Esperaba encontrar una anticipación a lo que sería mi reacción. Su rostro delató de antemano el dolor que sus palabras me iban a causar.

-Edward está demasiado deprimido, Bella. No me atrevía a dejarlo en ningún momento. Incluso ahora, cuando nos separamos aquí, sentí que se desmoronaría.

Las lágrimas resbalaron de mis ojos y no hice esfuerzo alguno para retenerlas. Alice me abrazó con ternura y acarició mi espalda en un sentimiento de apoyo.

-Está bien, Bella. Él está feliz por ti, solo se deprime por sí mismo. Se siente frustrado.

Sus palabras estaban lejos de confortarme.

-¿Eres feliz, Bella? –su voz era un suave susurro directo a mi oreja, mientras su mentón se removía sobre mi hombro.

¿Qué debía responderle? Podía mentirle, aunque era demasiado obvio que se daría cuenta. ¿Era feliz? Comparando con un pasado, no, no era feliz. Pero, ¿Y ahora? Evan se esforzaba, pero no podía considerarme realmente feliz a su lado mientras Edward se mantuviera en mi mente. Me sería imposible ser feliz por el resto de mi vida, pero arrastrar a Evan conmigo me entristecía aun más.

-No lo sé.

No, no era feliz, y Alice lo sabía.

-Sabes que, sin importar lo que crea correcto, Edward volvería a tu lado antes de que te dieras cuenta.

-Eso no sería justo para nadie, Alice –aseguré mientras me alejaba con delicadeza de ella -. Él seguiría empeñado en conservar mi mortalidad y yo no estoy dispuesta a pasar de ser su novia a su madre y luego a su abuela. No es por pretenciosa, Alice, pero esta situación es un todo o nada, no hay intermedios ni posibilidad de conformarse.

-Entiendo –dijo buscando algo en mi rostro que respaldara mis palabras-. El gris no es un color bonito.

La miré a los ojos.

Por unos momentos mi mente se olvidó de que era a Alice a quien observaba y volvió a los recuerdos en los que me tenía prohibido vagar. Los ojos tan únicos que ellos poseían me recordaban lo especiales que eran. Eran tan singulares y perfectos. Ninguno de ellos poseía esas cicatrices que marcaban el paso del tiempo, era como si no tuvieran recuerdo alguno del pasado vivido ¿Cómo podría estar al lado de alguien que no demostraba a simple vista los recuerdos compartidos?

Cuando hube regresado a la realidad, Alice me abrazó con firmeza.

-Sabes que siempre serás bienvenida con nosotros.

Lamentablemente, sabía que era verdad.

Cuando me hube calmado, Alice me llevó a caminar por la ciudad. A su lado, las calles nunca serían inseguras.

Se concentró en desviar la conversación completamente hacia mí. Claro, su vida no habría cambiado en estos ocho años, para ella ese lapso era demasiado corto.

Todas sus palabras intentaban concentrarse en Evan.

-¿Lo amas?

No estaba segura.

-Creo que sí, lo amo, pero no estoy enamorada de él. Es difícil de de explicar –me anticipé-. Me es imposible estar enamorada de él cuando mi corazón le pertenece a alguien más.

Alice preció contemplar mis palabras con cuidado antes de asentir.

Creí que me preguntaría por que permanecía con Evan si no estaba enamorada de él. Claro que mi respuesta sería demasiado pobre para ella; simplemente por costumbre. Pero las palabras que salieron de su boca me sorprendieron en demasía.

-Si no estas enamorada de Evan y, más allá de él, no eres feliz, ¿Por qué no vuelves con Edward? Bella, ¿Prefieres pasar tu vida desolada, sumida en la tristeza, a pasarla junto con Edward?

-¡Alice, no sabes lo que se siente estar junto a una persona que no es conciente del tiempo, mientras tú tienes que preocuparte porque cada segundo que pasa puede ser el último! ¡No sabes lo que es mirar a alguien y saber que su rostro nunca va a cambiar, mientras que tú buscas las formas inexistentes de ocultar el paso del tiempo!

Mi voz estaba a punto de quebrarse a tiempo que mis mejillas ardían de rabia e impotencia y mis ojos se enrojecían por las lágrimas que rogaban por salir.

-Bella –intentó tranquilizarme con su suave voz-, Edward está dispuesto a dar todo por ti, pero está empeñado en no quitarte nada. La vida es algo demasiado preciado para acabarla por esto –se señaló a sí misma para enfatizar, aunque yo no veía nada negativo en ella.

-¿Y que clase de vida se supone que debo llevar? Alice, por más que Edward pretendiera abandonarme y hacer de cuenta que nada pasó, mi vida nunca será normal. Conozco un lado del mundo que, para bien o para mal, me perseguirá por siempre. Hacer de cuenta que las cosas no pasaron no es una opción para mí.

Las palabras salían en un tono calmado ahogado en resignación. No podía evitar que los sollozos se hicieran presentes entre palabras y que las lágrimas recorrieran mi ardiente piel.

Alice volvió a apresarme entre sus brazos.

-Yo sé que esto es difícil para ti.

No, no tenía idea.

Regresamos al mismo escenario que yo había visitado esa misma mañana.

Sentadas en el borde de la fuente principal, Alice sostuvo mi cabeza sobre su hombro mientras nos manteníamos en silencio.

Me preocupé por un instante cuando su cuerpo se tensó bajo el mío, pero pronto comprendí.

-¿Qué viste? –pregunté conservando la misma posición.

-Carlisle y Esme están en camino hacia aquí.

Me pregunté que pasaría cuando Carlisle viera a los Vulturi. ¿Le preguntarían por Edward? ¿Por mí? La duda surgió como un rayo y me obligó a hablar con Alice.

-Realmente no lo sé –respondió-. No puedo ver su encuentro con los Vultiri. Creo que Carlisle está pensando lo mismo que tú y vacila entre enfrentarlos o evitarlos.

Escapar no era algo que caracterizara a Carlisle.

Nuestro nuevo silencio fue interrumpido por el canto de unos pájaros a la lejanía.

Y ahora, ¿Qué?

-Vuelves al hotel, con Evan –contestó Alice, leyendo mi mente-. Es lo que tú quieres.

No era lo que yo quería.

-Y mañana, ¿Qué?

Alice volvió a tensarse por un instante.

-Irás a la Porta dell'Arco y luego a almorzar con sus padres.

Fue sencillo enfurecerme.

-¿Qué se supone que pasará, Alice? ¿Iré con Evan y pretenderé que nada pasó? ¿Qué no te vi? ¿Qué no me has hablado de Edward?

Ella no contestó al instante, parecía meditar su respuesta.

-Sí.

Quedé pasmada. ¿Cómo podía pedirme eso?

-No sé que esperas, Bella. Tú continuaste con tu vida y en ella no hay lugar para ninguno de nosotros.

-No puedo dejarte de nuevo, Alice. No puedo permitirlo.

-¿Y que es lo que quieres? ¿Qué escape de mi familia cada vez que pueda para correr a ti? ¿Qué escape de Edward para verte?

-Ya has escapado de Edward para verme. Lo hiciste en Forks y lo haces aquí, de nuevo.

-Cuando volví a Forks, la vida de Edward estaba en peligro.

Pero no dijo más. Era conciente de que había escapado de él para verme a mí.

-No podría hacer algo así, Bella. ¿Cómo volvería a mi hogar, viendo los rostros devastados de mi familia? Es como tú misma dijiste: está es una situación de todo o nada, no hay intermedio ni posibilidad de conformarse.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es el significado de todo esto?

-No lo sé.

Mi cuerpo convulsionó en un intento por retener el llanto.

Lentamente me levanté del borde de la fuente y comencé a caminar.

-Es una lástima no haber podido ver a los demás. Saluda a Esme de mi parte –susurré tan bajo que no estuve segura de saber si Alice me había escuchado.

Para cuando entré en la habitación de hotel, el sol ya se había hecho presente y mi corazón estaba completamente destrozado.

Evan continuaba durmiendo y me permití contemplarlo desde el taburete que se encontraba en la punta de la cama. Su cabello estaba despeinado y algunos mechones tapaban su rostro, mientras su natural color caramelo era bañado por la luz, brillaba como el cobre; sus párpados, exageradamente pálidos para un humano, temblaban, demostrando que estaba soñando. No importaba que me hubiera enfadado con él, esperaba que sus sueños fueran realmente placenteros.

Mientras me encontraba en esa posición medite mi situación: no estaba segura de poder regresar con Evan después de la noche vivida. Ni siquiera quería quedarme un día más en Italia. Sabía que cuando el sol se pusiera estaría esperando a que Alice regresara, aun creyendo que ella no lo haría.

Estaba tan poco conciente del mundo real que no me di cuenta que Evan me estaba observando con detenimiento.

-¿Bella? –susurró con vos fría mientras se sentaba sobre la cama. Lo miré con ojos cristalinos y su rostro se ablandó –Ven. –hizo un gesto para que me sentara a su lado y obedecí. El tiempo pasaba y ambos estábamos sumidos en nuestros pensamientos, dejando un claro silencio entre nosotros. Sabía que Evan creía que compartíamos los pensamientos sobre nuestra discusión, intentando solucionarlo. Estaba lejos de la verdad- Bella –comenzó mientras tomaba mi mano entre las suyas y la miraba con ternura-, quiero que olvidemos lo que pasó. Siento mucho haberte ofendido. Solo quiero que estemos bien.

Pero, más allá de las palabras de Evan, yo no podría estar bien.

No podría explicarle a Evan ninguno de mis pensamientos, por lo que me limité a asentir e intentar hacer las cosas más fáciles para él.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas hacer? –preguntó con felicidad renovada mientras se levantaba.

-No lo sé –mi tono claramente no reflejaba los mismos sentimientos.

-Mis padres quieren que almorcemos con ellos. Pero podemos ir a visitar algún lugar antes. ¿Qué te parece ir a la Porta dell'Arco?

Pensé en Alice.

-En realidad, preferiría quedarme aquí, si no te molesta. Puedes ir tú.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó algo preocupado al tiempo que se ponía una de sus camisas blancas.

-No. Solo quiero descansar un poco.

Era una verdad a medias, no había dormido en toda la noche.

-De acuerdo. Iré a traer el desayuno.

Asentí y lo observé salir del cuarto.

Mi interior se debatía entre escapar en ese momento o esperar a que Evan regresara y explicarle que me marchaba.

Decidí esperar.

El día pasó con notable lentitud. Pasé la mañana en cama mientras Evan hacia unas llamadas al trabajo. A la hora del almuerzo nos juntamos con Harold y Danielle en un lugar que daba al mar. Para cuando llegamos al hotel tenía el presentimiento de que algo verdaderamente indeseable iba a suceder.

-Bella –comenzó Evan mientras se acercaba lentamente a mí-. Estuve pensando en la pelea de ayer.

-Evan, por favor…

-Escucha –me interrumpió-. Estuve pensando. Sé que te ofendí y me siento terrible por ello. Pero siempre tengo la horrible sensación de que hay una parte de ti que desea a alguien más, que no quiere estar a mi lado, y, por más que no sea la mayor parte, es la dominante. Por eso quiero saber, Bella, ¿Todo esto vale la pena?

Me observó con cuidado, esperando una verdadera respuesta. No había enfado en su voz, solo preocupación. ¿Qué podía decirle?

-Estoy contigo, Evan. Después de seis años, eso quiere decir algo.

-De acuerdo –continuó, no muy seguro de mis palabras-. Si eso significa que en verdad quieres estar conmigo, tengo algo que darte.

Se alejó unos pasos hasta alcanzar el abrigo que había usado el día anterior.

Me maldije a mi misma por no haber tomado la oportunidad de alejarme de allí. Evan habría quedado devastado si mi respuesta hubiera sido negativa, pero, eventualmente, sería lo mejor para ambos, o al menos para él. Ahora debía enfrentar las temidas palabras que había evitado durante años, las palabras que me recordarían lo que arruinó mi humanidad. La situación de déjà vu se repetiría.

Debía pensar rápido para evitar esa situación.

-Bella –comenzó mientras volvía a mi lado con una pequeña caja entre sus manos.-, te amo, y sé que será por el resto de mi vida.

_Vida._

Yo planeaba pasar una eternidad junto con Edward y ahora debía conformarme con una vida junto a Evan.

No pude evitar que las lágrimas fluyeran de mi interior.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó realmente asustado.

¿Qué podía decirle?

-Tengo que irme.

-Bien, vamos. Tomar aire te va a sentar bien.

-No, no, Evan. Tengo que irme de aquí. Necesito volver.

Su rostro reflejaba confusión.

-¿Volver a Jacksonville?

-No lo sé.

-Bella, ¿A dónde quieres ir? –su paciencia comenzaba a agotarse.

-Por favor, Evan. No lo sé, solo… solo tengo que irme. Lo lamento, de verdad lo siento, pero tengo que hacer algo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Tengo que arreglar mi vida, Evan.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que arreglar? ¿Es esto por lo de anoche? Por Dios, Bella, ya te dije que lo sentía.

Me molestaron sus palabras.

-¡No tiene nada que ver con lo de anoche! Evan, mi mundo no gira a tu alrededor. Tengo un pasado con el que cargo y un futuro con el que sueño.

-Yo también, pero parece que prefieres vivir en el pasado en vez de llevar un futuro conmigo.

Tomó su abrigo y se marchó de la habitación. Para cuando volviera yo ya no estaría allí.

Cuando hube terminado mis maletas corrí al aeropuerto. No sabía realmente a donde dirigirme. Parte de las personas a las que yo deseaba ver se encontraban demasiado cerca de mí, pero no podía verlos. Decidí ir al lugar que al menos me dejaría recordarlos.

Me encerré en una cabina telefónica e hice un llamado internacional.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, papá, soy yo. Quería saber si tu oferta para estás vacaciones seguía en pie.

* * *

Hola!!

Bueno, espero que esto se vaya acercando a lo "interesante" que tenía prometido.

Ustedes que opinan??

Que creen que va a pasar ahora?!

Dejen sus reviews...

Yo me despido,

hasta el próximo capítulo.

Stephh


	9. Nuevos recuerdos

Capítulo 9: Nuevos recuerdos.

El viaje hasta llegar a Forks fue realmente perturbador.

Combinaciones de vuelos, viajes en bus y taxis. Siempre con los mismos pensamientos rodando mi cabeza: ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Para que había ido exactamente? ¿Qué era lo que esperaba encontrar allí?

Claro que no tenía respuesta para ninguna de aquellas preguntas, pero algo en mi interior me arrastró hasta aquel lugar y no pude hacer nada por resistirme.

El último de los taxis que tuve que tomar me dejó frente a la casa de Charlie. Él estaba trabajando en un caso importante y no podía esperar para recibirme, así que entré las mismas maletas que había llevado a Italia y subí hasta lo que alguna vez había sido mi cuarto.

Todo estaba igual.

A excepción de la fina capa de polvo de cubría la mayor parte del cuarto, todo se veía igual; la cama, el escritorio, la mecedora, el armario.

Contemplé con cuidado todo a mí alrededor. Algo faltaba.

Cuando me hube acomodado un poco, comencé a debatirme entre llamar a René o esperar a tomar una decisión. Decidí esperar.

Eran las siete cuando escuché la puerta de entrada cerrarse.

Mis maletas aun estaban en la sala, por lo que Charlie ya sabría que había llegado.

-¿Bella? –preguntó en voz baja mientras se asomaba por la puerta de mi cuarto.

Me levanté de la cama y me acerqué a él. Lo abracé con fuerza y cariño. Era verdaderamente raro creer que estaba demostrándole semejante afecto, pero realmente lo necesitaba. Quería estar con alguien que me cuidara sin sobreprotegerme, que se preocupara por mí pero no se entrometiera en mi vida. Charlie era perfecto.

Se separó un poco de mí para contemplarme y yo aproveché para hacer lo mismo. Después de los ocho años que había pasado lejos de esa casa, Charlie seguía viéndose igual. Su piel se plegaba un poco más alrededor de sus ojos, frente, y boca y el negro de su cabello se confundía con un tono gris en algunas zonas de su cabeza. Pero seguía siendo mi padre, el mismo que manejaba un coche patrulla para hacer cumplir la ley, no sabía cocinar, miraba televisión e iba de pesca los fines de semana.

-Me alegra que vinieras –aseguró. No preguntó que hacia allí, cuanto tiempo me quedaría o porque lo había llamado desde Italia tan desesperada.

-Yo también –dije, sin estar segura.

Me alegraba de ver a Charlie, pero, ¿Qué hacia allí? No tenía nada en Forks, no ahora que los Cullen se hallaban en Europa.

Charlie pidió unas pizzas por teléfono, insistiendo que no debería cocinar el día de mi llegada.

Ambos nos sentamos en la vieja mesa de la cocina y permanecimos en silencio por unos minutos.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti –anunció mientras masticaba un pedazo de pizza-. Pero no te la daré hasta mañana.

Realmente me sorprendí.

-De acuerdo –dije en un tono que dejaba en claro lo extraño de la situación.

-¿Te importa que suba a mi cuarto? –Pregunté cuando hubimos terminado de cenar-, ha sido un día muy largo y estoy realmente cansada.

-Claro, hija, ve. Que descanses.

Besó mi frente y se marchó hacia la sala para ver la televisión.

Pese al cansancio y la fatiga no pude dormir en toda la noche.

Mi mente viajaba a una velocidad inimaginable mientras veía todos aquellos lugares por los que había pasado con Edward.

Él era la causa. Era por él que me encontraba en Forks. Por más que no quisiera aceptarlo, Él me había impulsado a escapar de Italia y volar al único lugar en el que podría verlo. Aun cuando sabía que allí no encontraría nada. Alice lo había dicho: Edward se encontraba en Europa con ellos.

Entendía el que no pudiera ser feliz sin él, pero, ¿Por qué no podía resignarme a ello y seguir con mi vida? ¿Por qué debía intentar perseguirlo? Aun si lo encontraba, ¿Qué pasaría? Le diría que lo amaba, que nunca debería haberme ido ¿Y después? Escucharía sus palabras de rechazo. No importaba lo que dijera Alice, Edward no me aceptaría de nuevo, y aun si lo hacía, ¿Qué pasaría con todo lo demás? Las palabras de amor y la promesa de matrimonio no tendrían valor alguno si la eternidad tenía una fecha límite para ambos.

A la mañana siguiente los finos rayos de sol me sorprendieron. Mi llegada a Forks no había traído lluvia, esta vez.

Charlie me esperaba en la cocina, con una taza de café en la mano.

-Has aprendido algo en estos años –me burlé cuando me acercó la taza.

-He tenido que aprender a sobrevivir.

-¿Por qué no estás en el trabajo?

Era martes, debía estar en la comisaría.

-Estoy esperando a que llegue tu sorpresa.

-Oh. –lo había olvidado, la misteriosa sorpresa de Charlie.

Minutos después el timbre sonó y él corrió a la puerta.

Después de murmurar un "pasa" cuatro pasos se acercaron a mí.

No me asusté cuando la taza resbaló de mis manos y cayó al suelo, o cuando mi corazón dejó de latir y bajó hasta mis pies.

-También es un gusto volver a verte, Bella.

Comencé a reír de forma nerviosa mientras me acercaba a él. Lo abracé con fuerza mientras su natural aroma a madera me inundaba.

No sé realmente cuanto tiempo permanecí entre sus brazos con mi rostro escondido en su pecho, pero debió haber sido suficiente como para que Charlie entendiera que era su momento para marcharse.

Nos separamos en un intento de vernos mejor. Jake se veía exactamente igual. Después de ocho años seguía siendo el mismo muchacho de dieciséis años. Pero en ese momento no hice una pausa para detenerme en _esos_ pensamientos. Lo importante era que Jacob Black se encontraba frente a mí, con su radiante sonrisa y su piel tostada.

Antes de decir nada más, Jake me arrastró del brazo fuera de la casa.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunté confundida.

-Yo no era la verdadera sorpresa –contestó con una estrepitosa carcajada.

Al llegar a la entrada divisé un hermoso Honda Civic negro.

-Sé que no se parece en nada a tu antiguo trasto, pero espero que te guste.

No tardé mucho en comprender.

-Oh. Gracias, Jake, pero no necesito un auto. No se cuanto tiempo vaya a quedarme, pero no creo que sea demasiado como para necesitarlo.

Su rostro decayó un poco, pero eso no le impidió que siguiera sonriendo.

-Lo sé, pero acabo de terminar el mío y tu padre insistió en que sería bueno tenerlo para cuando decidieras venir.

Sentí lástima por Charlie.

Volvimos al interior de la casa y Jake insistió en que nos sentáramos a hablar un rato. Ya ubicados sobre el sillón en la sala de estar, tomó mis manos entre las suyas y me miró a los ojos con profunda felicidad.

-No has cambiado en nada, Bella.

Podía creer eso mirándolo a él, el verlo igual que hacia ocho años atrás me hacía pensar que el tiempo se había detenido y ambos éramos aun unos adolescentes. Pero no lo éramos, o al menos yo.

-Claro, solo unas huellas del tiempo.

-No seas tonta. Para mí sigues teniendo dieciocho años.

-Para mí sigues teniendo dieciséis –lo miré minuciosamente antes de liberar la pregunta cuya respuesta ya tenía - ¿Por qué sigues teniendo dieciséis?

Sus manos me liberaron mientras su rostro se tornaba incómodo.

-Bueno… Verás… -suspiró profundamente- Tu sabes que mientras nos mantenemos en fase nuestros cuerpos dejan de envejecer… Aun cuando te marchaste los Cullen se quedaron aquí… -no quería terminar su respuesta, a sabiendas de lo que sus palabras provocaban en mí. Jacob podía parecer un niño, pero ya no lo era.

Aunque en ese momento no me importó la edad que alcanzaran sus pensamientos, lo cierto era que él seguía viéndose como un adolescente mientras el tiempo seguía corriendo para mí. Todos a mí alrededor se mantenían jóvenes, yo era la única incapaz de quedarse en su nivel.

La ira y la tristeza se apoderaron de mí. No importaba lo que hiciera o hacia donde fuera, mis recuerdos me perseguían a todos lados.

-Pero…-se apresuró a agregar cuando vio mi rostro- Ellos se han ido. No pasará mucho tiempo para que todo vuelva a la normalidad y yo continúe creciendo.

Claro, pero yo ya no era un año mayor que él.

-Bella –agregó, leyendo mis pensamientos-, sé que puedo seguir viéndome igual, pero sabes que ya no soy el mismo. Después de ocho años, también he crecido, ya no soy un niño, Bella.

-Lo sigues siendo para mí, Jake.

Pude ver en sus ojos todo el dolor que le provocaban mis palabras. Él sabía que nunca conseguiría aquello que deseaba de mí, y mi afirmación solo empeoraba las cosas.

-Lo siento –me apresuré a decir.

-No te preocupes –comenzó con la vista clavada en el suelo-…Bueno, mi padre me está esperando… será mejor que me vaya y te deje descansar.

-Jake, no es necesario que te vayas…

-Descuida –volvió a interrumpirme-. Pasaré a verte en otro momento-comenzó a caminar hacia la salida cuando se volvió y me miró con una sonrisa fingida-. Todavía no te has librado de mí.

No estaba segura de saber de que modo debería responder a sus palabras, por lo que me limité a sonreír y dejarlo marchar.

No tardé mucho en pensar lo más obvio: ¿Qué hacer?

Mientras recorría la casa de Charlie y reafirmaba que todo seguía exactamente igual, me di cuenta de que todo estaba cubierto por la misma capa de polvo que había hallado en mi cuarto. Charlie realmente se preocupaba muy poco por la limpieza.

Pasé el día limpiando todo lo que pude. Quité todo el polvo y lustré algunos muebles. Para cuando mi padre volvió a la casa yo estaba agotada y me había olvidado por completo de la cena.

-Ya preparo algo.

-No te preocupes, Bella. Podemos ordenar algo.

-No lo creo, no quiero comer más pizza. Y estoy segura de que tu tampoco. Me pregunto cuantas veces a la semana cenaste eso en estos años.

Él rió con ganas.

-Solo unas pocas –mintió.

Preparé algo sencillo para no demorarme y nos sentamos a cenar. Las temidas preguntas –las que me sorprendía haber evitado durante un día entero- no tardaron en exigir respuestas.

-¿Ha pasado algo en Italia por lo que decidiste venir aquí?

-No, solo me cansé y creí que debía venir contigo.

-No debería ser una obligación para ti el pasar tiempo conmigo.

-Claro que no lo es –me apresuré a contestar-. Pero extrañaba este lugar.

Charlie asintió y luego se mantuvo unos minutos en silencio, mientras yo esperaba su próximo ataque.

-¿Ha pasado algo con Evan? Quiero decir, ¿Han discutido o algo?

Dudé unos segundos antes de responder.

-Eh… no realmente –él me miró, alzando una ceja-. No lo sé, sentí que debía escapar de allí, que necesitaba un descanso de él.

De nuevo, silencio.

-Bien –comenzó-, me alegra que hayas decidido pasar algún tiempo con tu padre, Bella. Aun si no tienes que escapar de tu vida, sabes que siempre eres bienvenida aquí.

Luego de esas palabras permanecimos en silencio hasta que Charlie se levantó para acomodarse en su preciado sofá. Cuando notó que todo se encontraba limpio y reluciente insistió en que debía estar muy cansada y que me fuera a dormir. Decidí evitar llevarle la contra, después de todo realmente tenía deseos de encerrarme en mi cuarto, aunque no estaba segura de para qué.

A las dos de la madrugada la luna intentaba filtrarse por entre las nubes, el silencio era un pitido molesto y yo aun no conciliaba el sueño.

Mi mente repasaba todos los recuerdos que me traía mi habitación. En cada lugar al que miraba la imagen de Edward aparecía para recordarme lo que había perdido.

Cuando sentí que el hilo de mis pensamientos se volvía un tanto incoherente, me di cuenta de que el sueño me estaba alcanzando. No quería negarme a abrazarlo, pero algo en mí removió todo cansancio posible.

Por un impulso abrí los ojos y conseguí _verlo_.

Era tan real.

Froté mis ojos para asegurarme de que estaba despierta y quitar todo rastro de pesadez de mis párpados. Cuando volví a dirigir mi mirada hacia él, ya no estaba.

Me sentí demasiado confundida. En ocho años había alucinado con Edward más de mil veces, pero nunca se había visto tan hermoso y…vivo. Su rostro era adornado por una mueca indescifrable que contenía una gran mezcla de emociones: alegría, tristeza, frustración, amor, deseo, sorpresa.

Por más que sabía que era una locura y que en realidad solo era una ilusión, algo me instaba a creer que ese _era_ Edward.

El amanecer no tardó en llegar mientras yo continuaba esperando a que el fantasma de Edward regresara para alegrarme. Claro que, como era de esperarse, eso no pasó, y yo pasé la noche en vela haciendo ridículas conjeturas.

Para cuando me resigné a levantarme ya era casi medio día. Me preparé algo liviano para almorzar y decidí caminar un poco por los alrededores de la casa. No quería alejarme mucho, sabiendo que no estaba preparada para visitar algunos otros lugares que tenían un significado mucho mayor para mí.

El aburrido pueblito de Washington seguía igual. Empezaba a darme cuenta de lo tedioso que hubiera sido vivir allí todo ese tiempo de no haber encontrado a los Cullen.

Cuando volví a la casa comencé a preparar la cena para Charlie y cuando él llegó nos sentamos en las desiguales sillas de la cocina.

-¿Hiciste algo interesante hoy?

-No realmente. Solo recorrí un poco los alrededores.

-¿No ha pasado Jacob por aquí?

Jake. Como siempre había quedado opacado por Edward. Incluso mis pensamientos sobre él superaban a un Jacob de carne y hueso.

-No. Creé que necesitó un tiempo.

Algo pareció no encajar para él.

-Has tenido ocho años de tiempo.

Claro, pero no era lo mismo el tiempo escapando del pasado que el tiempo enfrentándolo.

-El contador volvió a cero cuando regresé a Forks.

Cuando terminé de lavar los platos me senté junto a Charlie en el sofá, pero estaba demasiado concentrado en los deportes como para siquiera ser cortés y preguntarme si prefería ver algo más, por lo que no tardé en levantarme e ir a mi cuarto.

Eran a penas las nueve de la noche por lo que me dediqué a mirar el techo, esperando a que el sueño llegara. A pesar de no haber dormido en prácticamente toda la noche anterior, nuevamente me encontraba fatigada pero no podía dormir.

A pesar de saber que era producto de mi imaginación y que, si yo deseaba, _él_ volvería esa noche, no podía evitar preguntarme si realmente aparecería.

Algo en mí estaba seguro de que no podría soportar verlo de nuevo. No importaba si era una alucinación, el dolor sería completamente real y liberaría la parte más irracional de mí.

La última vez que miré la hora antes de dormirme era medianoche.

Esa noche las alucinaciones aparecieron en el interior de mis párpados, pero estaban acompañadas por unas sensaciones frías sobre mi cuerpo, reales.

Abrí los ojos en la mitad de la oscuridad. No había nada ni nadie allí. Pero Edward había estado en mi cuarto y yo lo sabía. No importaba si era real o un producto de mi imaginación, _mi_ Edward se había colado por mi ventana como lo hacia ocho años atrás.

Traté de convencerme de que todo era un sueño y que debía volver a él, realmente lo intenté, pero cuando, instintivamente, toqué mi rostro con ambas manos noté que una de mis mejillas estaba inusualmente helada.

No estoy segura de si fue una ola de felicidad o una repentina ira lo que me impulsó, pero me vi obligada a saltar de la cama y correr al auto.

Me fue difícil poder llegar a objetivo, pero era comprensible si a la desesperación sumábamos el hecho de no recordar bien el camino.

Por un instante, cuando aparcaba el coche en el medio de la entrada de a mansión banca, fui consiente de que todo lo que estaba haciendo era una completa estupidez, es decir, ¿Correr a su casa en medio de la noche solo porque una de mis mejillas estaba ligeramente fría? Era ridículo. Pero todo pensamiento coherente se vio cegado por la repentina esperanza que me inundó al pensar que, quizás, era real.

Me detuve frente a la puerta principal ¿Qué haría? Si alguien se encontraba en la casa, era obvio que ya me habría escuchado. Si él quería verme ya habría abierto la puerta.

No me importó.

No me importó lo que Edward deseara; no me importó el haberme escapado de la casa de mi padre, a mitad de la noche, vestida con mis pijamas, solo para ver lo que yo creía era solo una ilusión.

Toqué el timbre. Todo lo que podía escuchar era mi entrecortada respiración, el palpitar de mi corazón y las hojas de los imponentes árboles ser azotadas por el viento. No había ruidos relevantes.

Volví a llamar a la puerta con un pequeño golpe.

Nada.

Debía estar loca. Era evidente que nadie estaba en la casa. Pero si tan segura estaba, ¿Por qué no podía simplemente irme?

Me alejé unos pasos para contemplar el enorme lugar de nuevo.

Hacia años que no veía esa casa. Ese era el lugar que en algún momento se convertiría en mi hogar, cuando me uniera a la familia Cullen, cuando me casara con Edward y me convirtiera en vampiro. De un instante a otro esta casa se me hizo ajena, con personas que, estaba segura, no volvería a ver.

_Volver a ver._

Corrí desesperada hacia la puerta de entrada. Comencé a patearla y golpearla con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡Abre la puerta!

No había respuesta del otro lado, pero yo continué gritando y pataleando.

-¡Edward, abre la puerta!

Sentía mi garganta desgarrarse por los gritos mientras que por mi rostro, hirviendo de enojo e impotencia, caían lágrimas a borbotones.

-¡Abre la maldita puerta! ¡Sabes que me quedaré aquí hasta que abras o logré tirarla abajo!

Pocos golpes después me sentí desfallecer.

Me dolían los nudillos, la cabeza y no podía dirigir mi cuerpo por las convulsiones provocadas por el llanto.

Me dejé caer sobre el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta y la cabeza entre las manos.

Estaba falta de cordura.

Comencé a golpear mi cabeza contra la puerta en un intento por entrar en razón.

No me movería.

No importaba si Edward estaba o no –y estaba segura de que si estaba ahí-, yo no me movería de allí.

Podría romper una ventana y entrar, pero prefería apelar a la lástima que irrumpir en su casa.

Los golpes que le daba a mi cabeza comenzaban a pasar factura, pero no podía evitarlo, así sabría que yo seguía ahí, esperándolo.

Cuando el llanto comenzó a apaciguarse y mi cuerpo se cansó, creí que me quedaría dormida. Nuevamente el hilo de mis pensamientos se estaba deshilachando, pero me despabilé por completo cuando me di cuenta que la puerta ya no sostenía mi espalda.

-Te tardaste demasiado –dije sin siquiera moverme.

-Bien, tú te tardaste ocho años, así que creo que estamos a mano.

* * *

woooooooooooooooooooooow

quien creen que es?

Les doy una pista: no es Alice!

jajajjaa

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy!

perdón a todas por la tardanza... estoy con algunos contratiempos que me aspiran la vida y la inspiración.

Ayer llegue muy tarde a casa y ya no pude subir el capítulo. así que... aca está!

NO SABEN CUANTO ME ESTÁ COSTANDO SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO! pero de una forma u otra lo hago.

Bueno, me voy a seguir escribiendo un ratito mas...

Espero sus reviews!

Hasta la semana que viene!

Stephh.


End file.
